Moments
by MisunderstoodMind
Summary: A collection of missing scenes between Danny and Kara for each episode, because there isn't enough Danny/Kara on the show! Starting with 2.01/2.02 after Kara got back onto the ship. WARNING: Chapter 5 - 207 Part II & Chapter 8 - 213 are Rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1 - 201 202

_Hey everyone, first of all I will continue my other Danny & Kara fic "Our Future". So this will be my try on the scenes between Danny and Kara that we will never see on TV. I'll start with ep 2.01/02 an continue through out the season. And a huge shoutout to my new beta reader Vicky (Scousedancer) thanks helping me out! _

"Are you sure that you can do this?" Rachel asked Kara when they stood at the entrance of the helicopter hanger, where they had set up a medical bay for the injured crewmembers.

"Yeah." Kara replied not really paying attention to what Rachel had said as her eyes scanned the room for Danny.

"Kara?" Rachel asked a little concerned when she noticed that Kara wasn't listening to her. "I want to help." Kara replied. "And I have the medical qualifications. So why shouldn't I?" She asked even though she knew that Doctor Scott wasn't talking about her medical qualifications. "I'm not talking about that." Rachel said her eyes wandering down to Kara's belly. Kara looked at her for a moment. "I'm fine."

"Okay, but promise me you'll take a break if you need one." Kara nodded and then she grabbed a pair of gloves and started working.

She was glad that she was able to help, because she knew the moment she would give herself a break she would start to reflect the events of the last 48 hours. She would start to ask all those "what ifs", that she had successfully stored in the back of her head. It didn't take long until Kara had lost track of time and was in complete work mood. She had just put her penlight back into the pocket of her uniform as she saw a familiar SEAL uniform from the corner of her eyes. Danny, Kara thought to herself when she turned around to get a better look at him. The first thing she noticed was the blood splatters on his left should but when she looked at his face and he nodded she realized that it wasn't his blood. A wave of relief hit her and she nodded back at him. For a moment they just looked into each other's eyes and exhaled in relief, happy that they were both alright, at least on the outside.

She watched him as he walked past her and she knew where he was going to. _How could he?_ She asked herself as she felt the anger rise. _Doesn't he know that her mother was willing to…?_ Kara stopped her thoughts right there, she couldn't allow herself to think about what could have happened. She couldn't understand why he would want to sit with Alisha, out of all their injured shipmates. "Lt. Foster, can you help me?" Doc Rios ripped her out of her thoughts. "Yeah, sure." Kara took a deep breath before she continued her work.

About an hour later Kara had made sure that everyone was in good hands so she allowed herself to take a break and looked around the hanger until her eyes landed on Alisha. Danny had already left her, so she was alone and looked like she was lost in her own world as she stared at the celling of the hanger. Kara caught herself whet ever she should go over or not. On one side she felt sorry for and all she wanted was to go over and hug her and tell her that everything will be alright, but there was something that hold her back. She knew it wasn't Alisha's fault, but everything that had happened in the past 48 hours had been the work of her mother. She knew that she would have to figure out how to handle the situation with her, but right now she had no idea what she should do.

"You should get some rest." Rachel's voice ripped her out of her thoughts as she gently placed a hand on Kara's shoulder. "Yeah." Kara nodded as she took off her gloves and then she left the hanger.

Kara walked down the p-ways of the U.S.S. Nathan James and into her cabin where she quickly grabbed some fresh clothes and her shower gel before she headed to the showers at the end of the p-way. A couple of minutes later she was back in her cabin and had just closed the door of her closet after she had stored her stuff away again, when her eyes landed on her hands. It was then when she realized what had happened. The State Troopers taken over the ship, the hostage situation on the bridge, Quincy getting shot,… Kara closed her eyes and tried to block out the memories but she couldn't. _The blood, Quincy's blood running down my hands,_ Kara thought as she took a closer look at her hands and even though they were now clean she still felt like it was still on her hands. The moment he had removed the bandage from his wound followed by the moment when they had tossed his lifeless body over board flew through her head. The moment when she had been taken off the ship and got forced into the car. No matter how hard she tried to stop from thinking she was powerless against her own mind. The pure fear she had felt when she saw the table and realized that they wanted her baby. She could still hear her own desperate screams as they strapped her onto the table. Immediately Kara placed her hands over her belly as if she was still trying to protect her unborn child.

 _If the power wouldn't have gone out…, if the nurse wouldn't have freed my hand…,_ Kara hung her head and looked down at her still flat belly.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered her hands carefully caressing her belly through the thin fabric of her shirt. "I'm sorry that you had to go through this." She whispered as the tears flowed down her cheek.

Kara stood there for what seemed like an eternity until a soft knock on the door startled her.

"I'm coming." Kara said trying to sound as normal as she could as she quickly brushed away the tears and tried to calm down.

A couple of seconds later she opened the door and saw Danny standing on the other side. For a moment they just looked at each other and he noticed the redness around her eyes which only confirmed what he had thought when he heard her voice before she opened the door. She had been crying. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again when he realized that he had no words. Kara didn't say a word as well as she stepped aside to let him walk in.

"Sweetheart, are you okay? What happened?" Danny asked the second Kara had closed the door behind them. "I don't want to talk about it. Not now." Kara simply replied and took Danny's hand. She let him over to her bunk and then she climbed up. She rested her back against the wall and let her legs hand over the edge of the bunk before she motioned for Danny to follow her. The moment Danny was seated in the same position Kara leaned her head against his shoulder and took his hand into hers. They both sat there for a long time, neither of them dared to say a word as they bother listened to each other's breath.

After some time had passed Kara let go of his hand before she pulled up her legs, wrapped her arms around them and rested her head on her knees. Even though she hasn't said a thing she could already feel the tears in her eyes again. "I saw it." Kara simply said as she stared at the closet on the opposite of her bunk. "Our baby…I saw it." She squeezed her eyes shut as she remembered the moment where she saw their baby on the blurry screen in the basement of AVOSEC.

"Kara, I…" Danny stopped because once again he had no idea what he should say so he just reached out and started to gently caress her back. "I'm here for you." He whispered.

"Everything happened so fast. We were on the bridge and then they shot Quincy, they wanted the primordial strain and he killed himself to protect his family and our mission." Kara took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she tried to ignore the pictures that were flying through her head again. "All this blood when he ripped off his bandage, there was so much blood I tried…I tried to stop it…he fought me off and we had to toss his body over board. They took me and forced me into their car. I tried to fight them off but I couldn't I wasn't strong enough." Kara's eyes were still closed as she felt her self-control slipping with each word that she spoke. "I had no idea what they wanted until they brought me to the basement and I saw the table… and I tried to protect our baby… I tried everything, you have to believe me." Kara's voice was desperate and she sounded like she was begging Danny to believe her. "I know you did, sweetheart. I know." Danny replied as he was still caressing her back. She could tell from the way his breathing pattern had change that he was angry with himself for not being able to help her. "It's not your fault. You couldn't know that Alisha's mother was a psychotic monster. We couldn't know…" Kara stopped when the tears started to roll down her cheek. "I didn't know what to do. I was so scared…" "Come here, sweetheart. Come here." Danny wrapped his right arm around her and pulled her into his arms. The second her head rested on his chest Kara started to cry. "Shh, it's alright, sweetheart. Our baby is fine." Danny found himself in a battle with his own emotions. He knew that he had to stay strong for Kara but at the same time the situation was breaking his heart.

"He was so close with the syringe…I was so scared." Kara told him and then she stopped again.

"Did he…?" Danny asked after another moment of silence, but he couldn't finish his question when Kara shook her head. "No, the lights went off so he had to get a flashlight. There was a nurse I knew that she was different… I grabbed the closest thing I could find and the second he was within range I stabbed him. But if the power wouldn't have gone out, I….I don't know what could have happened." Once again Kara found herself thinking about the possibilities of what could've happened if things would have been differently.

"Hey." Danny said placing his index finger under her chin and gently pushed her head up so that she would look at him. "Don't worry about what could've happened. You got out and that's all that matters." Danny said brushing some tears away from her already wet cheek and placed a kiss onto her forehead. Kara knew that he was right, but somehow she couldn't block it out of her mind. For the next few minutes neither of them said a word as they both tried to process the events of the night. There were still some tears rolling down Kara's check when Danny finally realized that it was him who saved her. "It was me." He whispered in disbelieve and Kara looked at him with a questioning look on her face. "The power plant, the captain wanted to hit them were it hurts the most. So I took out the power plant after sunset." "You saved us." Kara whispered but Danny shook his head. "No, you did. I just took out the power plant." Danny said and then he could watch how a weak smile formed on Kara's lips. "We did." She replied. "We saved our baby." Kara brought her left hand up to Danny's cheek and then leaned in to kiss him. "I love you." She whispered before her lips landed on his and their kissed. The kiss was soft, but full of emotions. "I love you, too." Danny whispered when their parted again. "Both of you." He added as his hand reached for Kara's belly.

* * *

 _ **Please leave a review! :)**_


	2. Chapter 2 - 203

**oc_journey06 Thank you for your review! I will continue! :) I think I will stick to the original storyline but make up the missing Danny/Kara scenes.**

 **No Name (Guest) Your welcome, I saw your request but already had the idea for their moment after Danny got back on to the ship.**

 **Everyone else thank you so much for all the reviews! They mean a lot to me and I'm trying to come up with something new for my other fic. Here is the next part. It sets place in 2.03 after Alisha's promotion so it's mostly Kara & Alisha and a tiny Danny moment. :) Enjoy!**

 _ **Thanks again to Vicky!**_

* * *

After Lt. Granderson's promotion their eyes were still focused on each other. The master chief noticed the expression on both of their faces and remembered his conversation with Lt. Granderson earlier today.

"Captain, I think we should give them some space. If that's okay for you?" The Master Chief suggested which caught both of the girl's attention.

Kara secretly started to pray that the Captain would disagree and ask her for a report on how thinks had been in Norfolk.

"Yes, we should." Captain Chandler nodded before he turned his attention to Kara. "Lt. Foster, I'll see you later in the officer's mess."

"Of course, Sir." Kara nodded.

"And Lt. Granderson." He turned his attention to Alisha. "Doc Rios said that you still need a couple of days to recover so take it easy." "Yes, Sir." Alisha nodded and then the Captain and Master Chief left the medical bay.

For a moment Kara wanted to leave, because she wasn't ready for this even though already knew that this would happen, since the Captain had asked her to take Alisha's oath. Of course she wanted to talk to Alisha about the situation, but she had no idea how she should start. The images of the night at AVOSEC ran through her head followed by her conversation with Danny.

 _You can't blame Alisha for what her mother did. She had nothing to do with it. Sooner or later you will have to face her and talk to her because she's still going to be you bunkmate._

Kara looked down at hands as she tried to find the right words to say.

 _Alisha, I… it wasn't your…._

She went through various versions on how to start a conversation but she couldn't say it out loud. It was Alisha's soft but painful cry that made Kara look up from her hands.

"Whoa, let me help you." Kara said and made a few steps forward to help Alisha who was holding onto her wound sit down on the bunk.

"Are you okay?" Should I get Doc Rios?" Kara asked with a concerned expression on her face.

"No, I'm fine." Alisha replied shaking her head. "I just should move that much." She added, her voice still affected by the pain she had felt before but she had finally found a way to sit, that wasn't causing as much pain as before.

"Okay." Kara nodded and sat down next to Alisha. For what seemed like an eternity they both sat next to each other as neither of them had an idea on how to handle the situation.

"You know it's not your fault." Kara finally broke the silence and Alisha looked at her.

"It was my mother who did this to you. How is that not on me?" She quickly responded and then she looked down at her hands.

"But you had nothing to do with it. Remember you were up in the Artic with us. You had no idea what was going on. We had no idea that she was still alive." Kara stopped for a moment. "There was nothing you could have done to prevent her from…." Kara stopped and had to swallow hard as the memories of that night felt so real again. Even though she had managed to talk to Danny about what happened she couldn't tell Alisha what had happened that night in the basement of AVOSEC.

"Doing what she did." Kara added as she tried to push her memories of that night away again.

"So this is not on you." Alisha was still staring at her hands trying to process everything Kara had just said, she knew that her friend was right but she couldn't admit it.

"You know, I thought about staying….in Baltimore and I don't know… rebuild the city and help the people after what she had done." Alisha took a deep breath and then she lifted her head and faced Kara again. "I didn't want to go back on to the ship with my shipmates knowing what she had done. How am I supposed to face them after everything?" She asked her voice was desperate and Kara could tell that Alisha was fighting against her tears.

"You managed to face me." Kara pointed out."And about the others, they know that it's not on you and that you had nothing to do with her actions. I'm sure you can handle it."

"I don't…." Alisha hung her head again as she felt tears in her eyes again. "Hey come here." Kara wrapped her left arm around Alisha's back when she heard a soft sob. "Come here, sh."

Alisha scooted a bit closer to her and leaned her head against Kara's shoulder as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry for what she did to you, Kara." Alisha managed to say in between sobbing. "I'm so sorry, Kara…. So sorry." She whispered over and over again.

"It wasn't your fault. It's okay." Kara replied caressing Alisha's shoulder.

"It's not okay. Maybe I…" Alisha's started but Kara stopped her as she let go of her shoulder and gently pushed her away.

"Hey, look at me Alisha." After a couple of seconds Alisha lifted her head and looked her into the eyes. She could tell that Kara had tears in her eyes.

"Now listen to me." Kara cupped her face with both of her hands. "I'm fine and the baby is fine. Nothing happened to me and no matter what she did to us you are still my friend and you'll always have my back no matter what, okay?" Kara asked and Alisha only nodded and for a moment both of them were quiet.

"And don't you dare to leave the ship. You're still my favorite bunkmate and I need you. Who else should I go to and talk about Danny all night? Burk? Tex?" And the moment Kara hand mentioned Tex both of them had to giggle.

"I guess that wouldn't be such a great idea, KFC." Alisha replied with a weak smile on her lips.

"Yeah, he would probably tell Danny." Kara nodded.

"So uhm, did you find her?" Alisha tried to change the subject to something more positive. Kara looked at her with a questioning look on her face. "Your mom, is she okay?"

"Yeah." Kara nodded with a big smile on her face. "´We went to her apartment; she had left a note for me. She was at a safe zone. Gosh, Alisha…. That moment when I saw her it…. It was unbelievable." Kara's face lit up as she remembered the moment when she saw her mom again.

"So have you told her about the little one?" Alisha asked as she looked at Kara's still flat belly and Kara shook her head. "No, I didn't want to. I was scared that she would ask me to stay. But she figured it all out. We were about to leave and Danny wanted to shake her hand and she…." Kara stopped for a moment as she still couldn't believe what had happened. "She kissed him."

"She did what?" Alisha asked in disbelief.

"She kissed him on the lips. I was like what the hell! And then she told him to take care of me and the baby. Seriously Alisha, I did my best to act normal and treated Danny like I would treat anyone else of my shipmates, but she saw it. But you should have seen Danny's face… it was priceless." Kara giggled. "I bet your face too."

"I guess so." They both looked at each other for a moment and then they had to laugh. "I missed this." Kara said after a moment. "Me too." Alisha replied and then she leaned forward and hugged Kara. "Thank you." She whispered.

The girls spent the next 10 minutes talking about normal things and it almost felt like they were back to the time before Baltimore happened.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you." Doc Rios said entering the room. "But it's time to change your bandage, Lt. Granderson."

"I guess I should go then." Kara said looking at her friend before leaned over to hug her. "I'm looking forward to have you back in our bunk." Kara said.

"Me too." Alisha replied and then Kara got up and walked out of the medical bay.

She had just closed the door behind herself when she saw Danny standing outside.

"What are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to write a report?" Kara asked as they both walked down the p-way.

"I thought we could do that together." Danny replied a sheepish grin on his face. "Maybe."

Kara shrugged as they both took the longer root to the officer's mess, both of them knowing that they would make a quick stop at their old rendezvous spot. After a couple of seconds they had reached their spot on the ship where they had met for their forbidden kisses months ago.

"So I take it that everything went well with Alisha?" Danny asked while he was checking the p-way to see if they were alone. "Yeah, we talked all is well. But uhm… back to you…" Kara said as she tugged him on his shirt in order to get him closer.

"I had nothing to do with that." Danny immediately defended himself and it was true he didn't know that she was with Alisha until he heard the Captain talking about it.

"Not that." Kara rolled her eyes at him. "My mom." Kara trailed off. "I told you that you will introduce me to her one day." Danny replied a grin on his face as he leaned in trying to kiss her.

"Yeah, smartass." Kara replied playfully as she pulled her head away. "And she likes me or does she always kiss your boyfriends?"

"Yeah, we had a thing before this happened. She always checked if my future boyfriends were good kissers…." Kara trailed off trying to sound a serious as she could but she had to giggle when Danny looked confused.

"I'm joking." She added as she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer but this time it was Danny who pulled back.

"So is your boyfriend a good kisser?" Kara rolled her eyes again. "Maybe." She replied with a grin as she felt his strong arms wrapping around her waist. "I have to find out." She added and then she leaned in to kiss him.

"Yes." Kara muttered in between their kiss as she felt Danny pressing his body against hers as his hands slid under the jacket of her uniform. "Wow, Danny!" Kara pulled away and Danny stopped his hands.

"Don't you think we should write our reports?" "Can wait." Danny tried to pull her into another heated kiss but Kara reached behind herself and pulled his hands out from under her jacket. "Plus the Captain wanted to see me for dinner." She said this time sounding more serious.

Danny took a deep breath. "Fine." "Okay." She nodded looking into his eyes for a moment she wished they could continue with what they had started, but the mission comes first. "Let's go, Sailor." Kara took his hand and lead him out of the alcove.

* * *

 ** _As always please leave a review! Next one will be 2.04! "Jealousy is a usless emotion"_**


	3. Chapter 3 - 204 205

_**Thank you so much all the reviews :)**_

 _ **oc-journey Haha if Tex would do that on the show it would be awesome! Yeah, they need more moments together so fingers crossed for season 3 but until then I'll be writing them. ;)**_

 _ **no name I can't remember why I put that in. I think I just wanted the Captain say that because he wanted to make sure that Kara eats enough. Does that make sense? lol**_

 _ **So here is the next part, it takes time between 2.04 and 2.05 and a flashback to how Danny got the ring from Kara's mom. Enjoy! :)**_

* * *

Danny walked up and down in his bunk as he held onto the small red box in his hand. After a couple of minutes he got tired of pacing up and down so he sat down on to the edge of his bed. He flipped the lip open and stared at the ring that Kara's mother had given him a little over a day ago.

" _Damn, I forgot something." Danny stopped when they had almost reached the truck. "I'll be right back." "Okay." Kara shouted after him as he quickly made his way back inside the bowling alley._

 _After a few seconds he had found Kara's mother who was sitting in a booth with some of the survivors. "Uhm, Mrs. Foster, excuse me I have to ask you something." Danny asked. "In private." He added when he noticed that others were although looking at him. "Of course, Danny." Debbie got up and then they both walked over to a more private spot of the hall._

" _Mrs. Foster I don't know where…" Danny started but Debbie cut him off immediately. "Please call me Debbie. After all you're a part of the family now." She smiled at him._

" _Yeah, Uhm… Debbie, Kara and I… we uhm, the baby, our baby and Kara and I…." Danny had no idea how he should tell Kara's mother how much her daughter meant to him. "I uhm…" He took deep breath in order to calm his nerves down. "I love her very much and with our baby on the way I…I want us to be a real thing. I love her and even before I found out that she was pregnant or about the pandemic I felt like she is the one for me and that I want to spend the rest of my life with her." Danny stopped when he noticed the serious look on Debbie's face and he almost started to regret what he had just said._

" _So you are asking me for my blessing?" Danny nodded and he felt like a little boy who got caught stealing cookies from the jar as he could feel his cheeks turn red. "Let me tell you something, Danny. I have seen Kara with some guys before but I have never seen her acting like this. And Kara is my only child and all I want for her is to be happy with the right one. Even though she hasn't talked to me about you I know how much you mean to her. I can see it in her eyes. So yes, Danny." She nodded. "Yes, you'll have my blessing. Make my girl happy." Debbie smiled at him and before Danny knew it she had wrapped her arms around him and kissed him again, but this time on his cheek._

" _Thank you!" Danny felt relieved that Debbie had giving him his blessing, but then it hit him._

" _There's only one problem…" Danny trailed off as he scratched the back of his head. "We aren't living in a world where I just can go out and get a ring." Debbie looked at him for a second. "Wait a sec, I'll be right back." She said and then she went over to what seemed like her corner of the bowling alley. A few seconds later she was back with Danny and handed him a small red box. "I don't know if Kara had told you about her father, but that's the ring he gave me when he asked me to marry him. It made very happy and I guess it would be perfect for you too." Debbie explained and Danny had no idea what to say. "I… uhm… Mr. F… Debbie… I don't know…if I can…" he stumbled over his own words. "You can." Debbie said with a warm smile. "You two are meant to be together." "Thank you so much." Danny had a huge smile on his face as he leaned in to hug her. "Just promise me one thing, bring her back in one piece." Debbie said. "I will." Danny nodded and then he left the bowling alley. "And find the right time. It's all about the timing." Danny looked at her and thought about when exactly he could ask Kara the question._

" _Hey Green, let's go!" Cruiz yelled from the entrance of the bowling alley._

Danny shut the lid of the box again only to open it a couple of seconds later again.

 _The right time….,_ he thought to himself and then he found himself lost in his own thoughts. The sound of the cabin door unlocking ripped him out of his thoughts and he quickly shoved the red box under his pillow, praying that Tex hadn't noticed it, but it was too late. "What was that?" Tex asked pointing at the pillow. "Nothing." Danny replied innocently. "Don't tell me it was nothing. Because I'm sure as hell that I just saw you shoving something under the pillow. So what was it?" Danny was about to tell him off, but Tex was quicker. "Let me guess, it was something red and it looked like a small box…" Tex trailed off while Danny just glared at him. "Okay, fine. I'll take a look for myself." Tex walked over to Danny's bunk. "TEX!" Danny hissed at him. "You are aware that I'm a SEAL and that I'm able to kill before you could even blink." He warned him and Tex backed off. "Yeah, you could, but then you would miss me." He pointed out as he leaned against the closet behind him. "Who else would you talk to at night about our very pregnant TAO Lieutenant KFC?" He asked. "Oh, Kara." He mocked Danny dramatically while Danny was still glaring at him. "Okay second guess it has something to do with KFC." And then there was a short silence between the two of them. "So what's the big secret you think you can hide from me?" Tex asked crossing his arms in front of his chest. "It's personal." Danny's answer was short as he prayed that Tex would stop asking. "Personal as in you plan to give, whatever you are hiding in the small velvet box to Lieutenant KFC?" Tex teased him as he already had a feeling to where this would lead. "Tex!" Danny warned him again. "What?" Tex was getting annoyed. "Nothing is wrong with having a little present for the woman you love or is that against your rule book again?" Tex pushed himself away from the closet and over to Danny. "It's not against regulations." Danny replied giving the word regulations an extra meaning. "So what's the problem?" Tex shrugged. "Time." Danny's answer was short again as he pulled the box out from under his pillow. "Kara's mom… she told me to find the right time. But I don't know… there isn't exactly the right time to ask Kara to marry me in between fighting to survive and finishing the mission." Danny explained while he opened the box again. "Aah, there's the problem." Tex had a huge grin on his face as he scratched his face. "Maybe I can help you with that." Danny looked up at him with a questioning look on his face. "How?" "I don't know, but we'll find a way. I told you I like to see people getting together."

It was past midnight when the Captain had send Kara out of the CIC to get some well-deserved rest. She had spent the last hours staring at the sonar screens looking for the Sub that Mason had seen earlier that day, but until now they had no luck. Alisha was still in the medical bay so she would have no one talk about the current situation. She walked down the p-ways to her bunk as she tried to block out the events of the day and their current mission so she would get a peaceful night. When she had walked around she spotted someone coming from the other side of the p-way.

 _Danny,_ she thought to herself with a small smile on her face as they got closer to each other. She could tell that he was coming from his late night work out at the gym.

"Lieutenant." Danny nodded respectfully at her sounding a bit surprised to see his pregnant girlfriend this late.

"Lieutenant." Kara nodded at him and for a moment they just stood in front of each other.

"Are you okay?" Danny asked and instead of answering his question Kara turned around to check if someone was on the p-way. When the air was clear she motioned her head over to the door of her bunk before she reached for the door handle and opened it. Danny followed her quietly into her bunk and closed the door. The second Danny had closed the door and turned around Kara wrapped her arms around him; instinctively Danny reached for her neck and pulled her close for a kiss. Their lips crashed on to each other's and they both found themselves lost in each other's arms Kara put all her emotions into that one kiss all the worries and frustrations she had experienced in the past 24 hours. When their lips parted again, for some much needed air, Danny opened his eyes to see Kara's were still closed. Danny removed his hand from her neck and reached for her cheek she opened her beautiful hazel eyes.

"Wow." He whispered as he started to cares her cheek. "What was that for?"

"I love you." Kara simply replied with a soft smile on her lips.

"I love you too." Danny replied and then Kara let go of him and went over to her closet to change in to something more comfortable.

"Alisha is still in the medical bay?" He asked when he noticed that the bed below Kara's was empty. "Yeah, she's supposed to get out tomorrow morning. I can't wait to have her back. I hate being alone in here." Kara replied as she pulled her shirt over her head. She could hear Danny stepping closer from behind and then she felt his arms wrapped around her waist, his hands resting on the tiny bulge under her shirt. "Well technically you are not alone." He whispered into her ear as he had placed his head on her shoulder. "That's not what I mean." Kara replied annoyed as she rolled her eyes. She knew that Danny tried to lightening up the situation, but she wasn't feeling it. "I'm here now." Danny pointed out ignoring the tone Kara had used on him. Kara took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she tried to calm down. The long hours at the CIC and that she always tried to ignore her mood swings had taken it's tool on her. "I'm sorry for being annoyed." She said when she felt herself relax a little. "It's okay." He replied and Kara felt herself relaxing even more by the sound of his voice. "It must be a lot for you. Our baby, the mission…" Kara nodded. "Yeah, 17 hours in the CIC mixed with my hormones… it's a lot to deal with." "You're doing a great job sweetheart." Danny whispered as he placed a kiss on her cheek and Kara placed her hands over Danny's. For a couple of minutes they stood there, simply enjoying their moment together. "Stay with me tonight." Kara whispered as she felt too relax to use her actual voice. "What if the Captain sees me in the morning?" "You have to leave early." Kara simply pointed out and Danny thought about it for a moment. Alisha would be back tomorrow and they would be no chance to spend the night with Kara until they would have finished the mission. He knew that if the Captain would find out they would both be punished, but with the circumstances they were in he although knew that the Captain would understand. "Okay. Get up into your bunk I'll stay." Danny replied as he let go of Kara allowing her to climb up to her bunk.

* * *

 _ **Before you go please leave a review and keep me motivated to write a lot more! ;)**_


	4. Chapter 4 - 207 - Part I

_**Hey, I'm back! I got this chapter last night back from my awesome beta reader Vicky and I have to leave for law school in 10 minutes so this one will be quick! ;) I had to split the chapter because I'm planning an M-rated part including the morning after, so it would have been too long!**_

 _ **Anonymous 120 Oh I will do the name suggestions a bit later in the story!**_

 _ **Guest (-latenightreader) Thank you so much!**_

 _ **tmtcltb Read that chapter and you'll find out! ;)**_

 _ **So here is the next chapter! It takes place after 2.07 Enjoy!**_

* * *

Kara let out a long sigh after she had stepped out of the CIC and closed the door behind herself. Once again she had worked longer than the doctors on the ship had advised her, but even if she wanted to she couldn't stop herself. First of all there was the constant threat of the sub and second she had the feeling that if she would take a break she wouldn't be useful to the ship anymore and that was something Kara didn't want to be. With the special circumstances she was in Kara wanted to be a part of the crew for as long as possible. For now the only thing she wanted was to grab a quick snack from the officer's mess and then head to her bunk and sleep. She was grateful that access to the officer's mess was allowed, again because it was closed down following the return of the land team to the Nathan James.

A wave of relief hit her when she had entered the officer's mess and saw that she had the room to herself. She closed her eyes as she inhaled the smell of the fresh peppermint tea before she grabbed herself a tuna sandwich and a piece of the chocolate cake that seemed like it was waiting only for her. After she had sat down, it didn't take her long until she had found herself lost in her own thoughts again. Once again she started to wonder how things would go after they had found the sub and how things would be afterwards. She started to wonder if they would be able to raise their child in a safe and healthy environment. It was the sound of the door getting unlocked that pulled her back into reality and she looked up from her sandwich only to see Tex entering the room.

"Kara! Finally!" he exclaimed as he closed the door and walked over to her. "I've been looking for you for hours." Tex explained and Kara causing Kara to put down her sandwich, a look of surprise on her face.

"I've been in CIC all day." Kara replied after she had taken another bit of her sandwich.

"Ah right, naval personnel only, you know the drill." Tex replied while he pulled out the chair next to her and sat down. "Anyways, my bunkmate Lt. Lovesick…" He started to explain why he was looking for her while he pulled out a piece of paper. "He asked me to give you this." "What's that?" Kara asked as she suspiciously eying the neatly folded piece of paper in Tex' hand. "I don't know." Tex shrugged. "He only asked me to give it to you when I see you."

After another couple of seconds had passed Kara took the piece of paper out of his hand and carefully unfolded until she saw Danny's handwriting:

 _ **Sweetheart, meet me at the flight deck at 2300 h – D.**_

A smile formed on her lips as she stared at the piece of paper at her hand before she carefully folded it back to the way it was and placed it into the pocked of her uniform.

"So what does Lt. Lovesick write?" Tex asked curiously after a couple of minutes had passed. "I'll see him tonight." Kara replied with a big smile on her face as she took another bit of her sandwich.

"And?" Kara looked at him and rolled his eyes at Tex' grin. "There's no "and", Tex." She added as she puts down her sandwich and moved on to her chocolate cake.

"Well I'm on duty tonight and all I'm saying is nothing is wrong with a little private time between you and Danny." Kara glared at him for a moment but then she took her fork and shoved a piece of cake into her mouth. "Don't give me that look." Kara warned him as she saw the look on Tex's face. "I'm pregnant."

"I can see that." Tex replied as he still had a kind of disgusted look on his face when he saw Kara taking another bit of her sandwich.

"You know what?" Kara asked. "Tomorrow I'll ask Bacon if he can make me chocolate cake with pickles. I think that would be a good mix. Sweet and Sour." She explained while she tried to keep a serious face but she failed badly and started to laugh the second she saw Tex' face again.

"Seriously?"

"Gosh, no! I might be pregnant but not like that. I can keep it together with weird cravings." Kara shook her head and then they both laughed.

"So are the rumors true?" Kara asked after their laughter had died down. She had heard rumors that the land team has brought someone who had called himself the President of the United States on board, but until now she refused to believe them. "I can't tell." Tex replied quickly hoping that Kara wouldn't start to ask more questions, because he knew that the young Lieutenant would break him within a couple of seconds.

"Okay. But then tell me what happened on land. I haven't seen anyone from the land team all day and there are a lot of rumors going on about whoever you have brought to the ship or not." "Fine." Tex said checking his watch. "I'll give you a quick over view if you want to know more you'll have to ask your lover because my duty starts in 10." Tex said and then he told Kara what had happened while they were on land and what the immunes had planned on doing, of course without mentioning the president.

2 hours later Danny was inside his bunk. He had just taken a quick shower and was now staring at his watch wishing that he would've made it 2230 h instead of 2300 h. He looked at the teddy bear that he had taken before he knew what the immunes wanted to do with them and again he found himself in a battle with his feelings. On one side he felt like he did the right thing but on the other side it felt so wrong.

 _Maybe I should get rid of it;_ Danny thought to himself as he picked it up from his bed and looked at it.

" _And the infected toys are you sure you destroyed them all?" The XO asked as they walked down the flight deck. "Yes, sir." Danny replied and then they both stopped walking. "All but one." Danny's answer was firm as he looked XO Slattery in to the eyes. "Very well." The XO nodded and was about to get back into the ship while Danny hasn't moved an inch as he was debating with himself if he should tell the XO about the other one he got._

" _Sir!" Danny yelled and sprinted after the XO who had already reached the door that lead into the ship. "There's something I have to tell you." Danny added as he had reached the Slattery who was no glaring at him. "There was another one I got." He said after he had taken a deep breath._

" _I hope you have given it to Doctor Scott." The XO replied and Danny shook his head._

" _No, Sir. It's for the baby. I got it before they were brought to Nils and I can assure you that the bear is not infected with the virus. I just…I just saw the box and the opportunity was there I wanted to have something for the baby... I mean in an ideal world Kara and I would probably go shopping for the baby now." Danny explained but the XO stopped him._

" _In an ideal world you both would've gotten the punishment of a lifetime for what the two of you have done to get her into this situation." XO Slattery glared at him._

" _I understand, Sir." Danny nodded. "And I can totally understand if you want me to get rid of it." Danny offered and for a moment there was a silence between them. "No." He shook his head with a serious expression on his face. "No, keep it." "Thank you, Sir." Danny nodded relieved._

It was 10.50 pm when Kara let herself out onto the flight deck of the Nathan James. She went over to their secret spot where she and Danny had met a couple of times while they were still up in the artic. It was one of the fewer spots outside that weren't covered by the night watch or cameras.

She sat down on one of the bollards and checked her watch. _5 minutes to kill,_ Kara thought as she could feel herself become a little anxious as she started to tap her feet on the ground while she looked up in to the clear night sky. _It was probably one of those nights that brought her into her current situation,_ she thought to herself placing a hand onto the small bulge that she kept warm under her jacket.

"Hey sweetheart." Danny's voice made her look up and she saw his silhouette coming closer. She could that he was hiding something in the hand behind his back. "Hey." Kara smiled as she got up from the bollard, made a few steps forward to wrap her arms around his neck and then she pulled him into a quick kiss.

"I missed you." Kara whispered as her lips left his. Their eyes lingered on each other for a moment before Danny pulled away. "I have something for you." He said and then he motioned for her to sit down on to the bollard again. "Okay." Kara nodded with a nervous giggle escaped her lips as she did what she was told to do. Danny followed her and then he pulled his arm out from behind his back. "This is for our little one." He explained with a smile on his lips as he watched Kara's reactions.

For a moment Kara just stared at it and then she reached out and took the bear out of his hands. She could already feel the tears in her eyes as she carefully touched the soft fur.

"How?" She asked her voice barely above a whisper as her eyes were still fixed on the bear.

"We were at their camp at long and I had to carry some boxes full with toys and stuff for kids. I had to think about our baby and how we aren't able to go out and buy some things for it so I took it." Danny explained and Kara looked up at him. She had to blink a couple of times in order to keep her tears back but she couldn't.

"Thank you." She whispered softly as the first tears rolled down her face.

"Hey Sweetheart, don't cry. Everything is alright." Danny immediately closed the small gap between them and pulled her up to her feet before he wrapped his arms around her.

"It's just… I don't know…. I'm happy and I don't want to cry but those damn hormones! They make me do things I don't want to do!" Kara tried to explain her feelings when she noticed the grin on Danny's face. "Now you think this is funny, huh?" she asked with a serious tone. "Babe, you are pregnant. There's nothing wrong with you." Danny had to laugh. "Actually Tex had warned me about how you could react." He explained and Kara just rolled her eyes. "Speaking of Tex…. He told me a bit of what happened on land. He mentioned something about Nils and a crazy plan on how to spread the virus."

Danny took a deep breath. "Yeah, you better sit down for this one." Danny motioned to the bollards again and once again Kara sat down. "What happened?" She asked as she already had a feeling that were this story would go. "Before I tell you what happened you have to know that I got the Teddy long before I even knew that Nils was working with the immunes and that the bear was never in touch with Nils or the virus." "Okay." Kara nodded. "I uhm… They said that we'll we go on a run to get some food and stuff for the camp but then we stopped at a trailer park. Nils filled the bears with little plastic blobs that were filled with the virus. They asked who wants to hand out the toys to the kids and I volunteered. They told me that I should make sure that the kids will squeeze it tightly." Danny stopped as he tried to remain the strong character that he should be, but he couldn't. "Kids, Kara! They wanted to use kids to spread the virus!" He cried out.

"Did you?" Kara asked her eyes widen in horror, but Danny shook his head. "No, but there was one girl, Laura, I told her to run away as fast as she can and she did. I would have never handed out the toys." Once again Danny found himself in a battle against his emotions as he went over to Kara, took her hands and got down on his knees in front of her. "I couldn't do it and that almost jeopardized our mission when I shot 2 of the immunes. But we came out alright and I burned the toys." Kara freed her hands from Danny's and gently brushed through his hair in order to calm him down.

"Since that I kept on thinking…" he started but he didn't dare to finish his sentence.

"It's okay. You did nothing wrong. You destroyed them, nothing will happen." Kara said as she was still gently caressing his head.

"Our baby, Kara." Danny broke the silence that had sad in while he placed his hands onto her belly. "I kept on thinking what if it would have been our child that they tried to infect with the virus. Our little and innocent baby. I could've never forgiven myself if something would have happened."

"I know." Kara said as she cupped his face with both of her hands and made him look up at her. "I know. But you did everything to prevent it and I'm so proud of you. You got out fine and burned the toys, that's all that matters." She explained before she leaned in to kiss him gently. It was Danny who deepened the kiss as he reached up and placed his hand on Kara's neck pulling her closer. Kara happily accepted the invitation as she wrapped her arms around his waist. For a very long moment neither of them cared about the fact that they could get caught and punished, again.

"Danny." Kara whispered breathless when his lips left hers and he begun to place feathered kisses up to her ear. Kara grabbed his shirt when he reached the sensitive spot behind her ear. It was then when Kara decided that this was enough and they should move to a more private place.

 _Night duty,_ was the only thing that came to her mind while Danny was still teasing her with kisses. "I need you Kara." He whispered into her ear and those 4 words clouded her mind more than anything she had experienced before. "Your bunk 5 minutes." Kara whispered into his ear, she was amazed that she was actually able to form a sentence that made sense. Danny pulled his head back and looked at her for a couple of seconds as if he waited for her to call him off again, but she didn't. Kara reached down and squeezed his butt. "Go! I'll see you there."

* * *

 _ **As always please leave a review to keep me writing ;) Are you ready for some m-rated Danny/Kara scenes?**_


	5. Chapter 4 - 207 - Part II - M-RATED

_**oc_journey06 I could see Mike giving Danny tips during the pregnancy and later. Maybe I'll write about that soon! Oh trust me they'll have a good time. ;)**_

 _ **tmtcltb Thanks!**_

 _ **Guest from Sept 22 Thank you!** _

_**Anonymous 120 Who isn't? Season 3 is too far away!**_

 _ **Once again I'll post this before I'll leave for work! Ugh, now I want to write the next chapter... maybe tonight!**_

 _ **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS M-RATED for graphic discriptions and some strong words of the erotic type.**_

* * *

After Danny had left Kara she started to walk u and down the flight deck with the bear in her hand she constantly checked her watch. It seemed like the time stood still as she remembered the last time they did something as crazy as this; it was when she had found Danny packing Frankie's stuff. After exact 4 minutes Kara opened the door and stepped into the p-ways. She tried to keep her speed casual as she could feel her own heart beat speeding up inside her chest. As she had reached Danny's cabin door she quickly checked the p-way and then lifted her hand up and knocked on the door. A few seconds later Danny opened the door and without saying a word Kara pushed him in and quickly closed the door behind them. After she had looked it she turned around and for a moment it seemed like neither of them wanted to make the first move as they just looked at each other. It was Danny who stepped forward and cupped her face with both of his hands and looked her directly into her eyes. "You're so beautiful." He whispered and then his hands left her face and he reached behind her head and started to undo her bun. After all those months where he had mostly seen her with her Navy hairstyle it had become incredible sexy for him when she had her hair down. He watched in dark brown waves cascading down her shoulders before he placed one of his hands on her neck and pulled her into a long breathtaking, passionate kiss. Once again they both put all of their emotions into that one kiss as if it would be the last time they would be able to kiss ever again. Kara let her hands trace down over his back until she had reached the hem of his blue Nathan James shirt where she let them disappear under it, while Danny pulled her closer.

When they both parted to fill their lungs with some much needed air Kara took the opportunity and grabbed Danny's shirt and pulled it over his head, sending it to the floor. They both never dared to leave eye contact when she reached up and gently traced over his jaw line with her fingertips before she leaned in for another kiss while she let her fingertips trace down his neck to his right chest where she stopped and felt his heartbeat. She left his lips with a smile on her lips and this time Danny took his chance and reached for the hem of Kara's shirt and pulled it up. He had almost exposed Kara's chest when she grabbed his hands and stopped him.

"Uh uh!" She lazily shook her head while she bit her bottom lip.

She placed her other hand onto his left chest and she begun to push him gently backwards until his legs had hit the frame of his bunk. While walking him backwards their eyes were still fixed on each other and she could watch his innocent baby blue eyes changing into dark, filled with passion and desire blue eyes. For Danny it had something incredible hot that Kara took the lead right now but he already knew that the second he would get a chance he would at least try to take over. The moment Kara had reached up and pulled him into another heated kiss Danny wrapped his arms around her waist and let himself fall onto his bed with her. Kara pulled away and glared at him for a moment as she tried to figure out if she should give up her position that easy. She opened her mouth but then she closed it again as she leaned forward and took his right ear lobe into her mouth and sucked it gently causing Danny to moan softly.

"My show, Sailor." She breathed against his sensitive skin and then she pushed herself up and made a step backward.

She stood there and observed him before she took of her shirt and started to caress her own skin while she started to swing her hips sexily to the music only she was able to hear. She could feel Danny's eyes traveling over body and she saw his finger itching to touch her as watched him. To see the effect she had on him turned her own and so she let her fingers trace down from her neck down her and down her upper body before she moved them back up to her breasts where she gave Danny a small peak of what was hiding under her black lace bra.

"Come here." Danny hissed at her with a deep growl.

Kara felt herself shiver and for a moment she wanted to give her lead up and give herself away to him. She walked over to him and placed her index finger on to his lips and was about to tell him to be quiet and enjoy the show when Danny opened his mouth and took her finger in. He let his tongue trace over the silhouette of Kara's finger before he started to suck it gently. It took Kara completely off guard and she couldn't help but moan. Danny took his chance as he let go of her finger and pulled her down for a heated kiss to silence her while reached behind her back and opened the claps of her bra. Kara wrapped his arms around his neck to deepen the kiss as she realized that Danny was about to take of her bra and she knew that she had lost it. A second later the offending piece of clothes has joined their shirts on the floor and Danny pulled her closer into his arms, making her straddling him with her legs. His lips left hers placing soft feathered kisses on to her over heated skin down jawline to her neck as she could feel him inching closer to her right breast; Kara let herself fall backwards in strong arms. Danny accepted her invitation and took advantage of the newly exposed skin. He kissed and sucked his way down to her breasts where he captured her nipple with his lips sucking and gently biting it. Kara tried to hold back another moan. Her mind maybe was clouded but she was still aware that they were on the ship and that if they would get caught, they both would get punished. When Danny let go of her nipple he took a moment and watched her breathing heavily before he captured her other nipped to give it the same sweet treatment. When decided that he was done he pulled her upper body back up and his lips crashed on to hers. Kara grabbed him on the back of his head to keep his lips in place. Her lips only left hers for a soft moan when Danny pushed his hips up to let her feel how ready he was for her.

"Danny." She moaned when he kept on torturing her with his hardness.

"Get up." Danny ordered and Kara did as she was asked to. She stood in front of her and Danny pulled her closed, his lips landing on her belly where he gently started to kiss the skin that was protecting their baby. He kissed his way down to the hem of Kara's pants. His lips left her skin and Kara let out a frustrated sigh when he placed both of his hands on her hips. In one swift move Danny pulled her pants and panties down to the floor. He reached for Kara's hand and allowed her to step out of them while he observed the newly exposed skin and then he leaned forward and continued what he had started with his lips. He kissed his way down her thigh before his lips landed on her already hot center causing her to moan a bit louder than planned. He looked up and her with a grin on his face when he noticed that her eyes were closed. He was amazed that he was about to make her feel like that. He took on of his fingers and reached up until it landed on her hot folds where he stared to tease her.

"Fuck Danny!" Kara fought against the urge to scream when Danny entered her with one finger.

"Pants." She moaned when she felt like she couldn't hold it together anymore. Danny removed his fingers and then she got down on her knees and helped Danny out of his pants. Just like he did it before she removed both in one swift move. And once they were gone Kara leaned forward and took him into her mouth. She could hear him sucking in the air through his teeth when she started to slowly trace her tongue over his hardness. She felt Danny grasping her hair as he urged her to go fasterbefore he couldn't take it anymore and pulled her up to her feet. Once again Kara straddled him with her legs as Danny grabbed her by her hips and guided her down on to his already waiting and throbbing erection. After what she just had done to him he couldn't wait to get into her fast enough but he still wanted to be gentle, not rush things. He entered her while his lips traced up her throat to her lips. He leaned in to kiss her hungrily while he let her body adjust to his size. The second he was buried into her Kara let out a breathless moan and then she started to move her hips guided by Danny's hands. With each trust Kara speeded up her pace, causing them both to moan.

"Kara…" Danny moaned between sucking the skin of her shoulder as he could feel his release coming closer and closer with each hard thrust they made.

"God, Danny… fuck!" Kara's grip tightened around his shoulders each time she felt him going all the way in.

He removed one of his hands from her back and reached down between them trying to reach her sensitive spot. When he finally did he only applied some slight pressure. "Danny." Kara breathed his name when she felt her muscles tighten around him. And then the next thing she felt was her own orgasm as she repeated her name over and over again. Danny felt her muscles contracting around him and a second later he let go himself as he came hard into her.

Kara collapsed against his face and placed one last kiss on to his swollen lips before she placed her face in the crook of his neck. They were both breathing heavily while they tried to calm down. After a couple of minutes had passed Kara lifted her head with a giggle as she took Danny's face into her hands and leaned in for a soft kiss. "Are you staying?" Danny asked looking into her eyes and Kara nodded before she got up from his lap, grabbed his shirt from the floor and pulled it over her head.

A moment later Kara and Danny were both inside his bunk wrapped in his blanket. Danny's right hand rested on Kara's belly while he had probed his head on his left hand. "It's hard to believe that someone is in there?" He said as he drew small circles over Kara's belly. "I know." Kara sighed. "But it's real even though I look like I just had too many chocolate cakes in the past week." She added with a grin and then there was a long silence. "You're beautiful, Kara. Inside and out." Danny's voice was barely above a whisper before he leaned in to kiss her. "Thank you." Kara replied as he cheeks turned a bit red. "You too."Danny shook his head.

"I was an ass back in Gitmo. I shouldn't have pushed you away. If I would've known…" Danny started to explain but Kara placed her hand onto his cheek and he stopped. "Hey, everything is alright. Even though it was hard for me…back then, I understand why you did it. You don't have to explain." She said as she looked him into the eyes. "I know, it's just I feel so stupid for what I did back then." "Don't." Kara simply replied as she tried to hold back a yawn. "You are here now, I'm here now and that's all that matters." She quickly said before she couldn't stop herself from letting out a big yawn. "We should get some sleep before you have to leave." Danny pointed out and Kara nodded. "5:45." She murmured tugging the blanket up and Danny set his alarm before he turned off the lights. "Good night, sweetheart." Danny whispered before he kissed her gently. "I love you." Kara replied smiling against his lips kissing him again. "I love you too." And then they both felt asleep.

 _The next morning_

"Not now." Kara murmured shortly after Danny's alarm went off and then she turned around and tried to ignore the buzzing even though she knew that she had to leave as soon as possible. A few second later she could feel Danny moving behind her and then there was silence again. For a brief moment Kara thought that Danny would slip back to sleep as well but then he turned on the light over his bed. "Good morning, sweetheart. It's time to get up." Danny's voice was low as he reached over to brush a few strains of hair out of her beautiful face. "Not now." She repeated again while she tried to shield her eyes from the light as she turned around to lie on her back again. She could hear Danny taking in a deep breath and then she felt him move again. Before she knew what was happening Danny had removed the blanket from her upper body and placed his head on her belly.

"Hey, good morning little one. I'm your Dad." Danny whispered and Kara could hear him giggle when he introduced himself. "I know it must be hard for both of you to leave me, but would you please tell your Mom that you both have to leave before the ship wakes up. You can trust me that it's hard for me too, because I love her…no… I love you both very much." Danny didn't notice that Kara was looking at him with a big smile on her face. "We love you too." Kara whispered and Danny looked up. "So do you think you could do that for me?" He asked when he brought his attention back to her belly. "Tell her that I'll see her later for lunch and maybe tonight again."

"Danny, stop it." Kara giggled. "I can hear you."

"I guess it's working, thanks." Danny said quickly before he pulled his head away and moved back up to Kara's face. Immediately she placed her hand onto his cheek and pulled him in for a long good morning kiss. "I guess we have to leave." Kara stated when they parted again and looked at him. "I'll see you later." Danny nodded and then Kara got up and out of her bed. She got dressed and grabbed the bear that she had placed on the sink last night before she turned back to Danny. "I'll see you." She said before she leaned in to kiss him one last time and then she left him.

Quietly she walked down the p-ways that lead to her cabin, silently praying that Alisha was still asleep. When she had reached her cabin Kara tried everything to be as noiseless as she could while she stepped into the cabin and closed the door behind herself. She tip toed over to their bunk.

"Kara?" Alisha's sleepy voice startled her. "Go back to sleep." Kara whispered back while she climbed up her bunk. "Where have you been?" "Bathroom." She replied and hoped that her bunkmate would believe it. "Don't lie to me. Your bunk was empty when I went to bed." "Fine I was with Danny." Kara replied after she took a deep breath. "Look Alisha, can we talk later? We still have 2 hours until we have to get up and I need my sleep." There was a short silence and Kara thought that Alisha had fallen back asleep. "Okay, but only if you'll give me the full story!" "I won't tell you the private parts." "That was too much information already." Alisha replied. "I told you." Kara giggled and then their cabin was quiet again as they both fell asleep again.

* * *

 _ **What do you think?**_

 _ **Before you go please leave a review, it's my motivation ;)**_


	6. Chapter 5 - 209

_**I'm finally back with a new missing scene. It takes place between 2.08 and 2.09. I figured they all need some funny moments while saving the world.**_

 _ **tmtclb Thank you so much! I'm happy that you've liked it even though you aren't a fan of M-Rated stuff!**_

 _ **oc-journey06 Haha! I actually thought about some morning fun, but I didn't want Tex to walk in on them.**_

* * *

 _Everything is fine with you,_ Kara thought as she carefully placed her right hand onto her slowly growing belly. She was standing outside Doctor Scott's lab and took a deep comforting breath happy that everything was okay with her baby. For a moment she allowed herself to close her eyes and relax, while she once again tried to replace the memory of the first time when she had seen their baby at AVOCET with what she had just seen on the bleary screen inside Doctor Scott's lab, but she couldn't. The fear she had felt that night while she was strapped onto the table was still on her mind and somehow it seemed like she could never let it go.

After a couple of seconds passed Kara opened her eyes and was about to head back to the CIC when she heard the door of the lab.

"Kara?" Rachel asked gently touching Kara's shoulder trying not to scare her off but the moment Kara had turned around she could see the worried expression on her face.

"Don't worry, nothing is wrong with the baby." Rachel comforted her quickly. "I was just thinking, in an ideal world there would be a point where the mum would bring the dad-to-be to an appointment, so how about you bring Danny with you the next time?" Rachel asked and once again it seemed like she could read Kara's mind. "I know with your busy schedules and everything else going on it won't be easy to arrange something but I'm sure he would love to see your little one."

"Yeah, of course Danny would love that." Kara nodded with a big grin on her face and then she made one step towards Rachel. "Actually there is something else I wanted to ask…" Kara stopped when she saw one of her shipmates coming their way. They both let the sailor pass and once he was out of hearing range Kara turned her attention back to Rachel.

"So, uhm…. I wanted to ask you, is it possible to find out the baby's gender?" Kara asked her voice barely about a whisper. "If you are as far along as we believe you are we could try. But honestly, Kara, I can't promise you that it'll work with the equipment I have on hand." Rachel explained and for a moment she thought that Kara would get upset but to her surprise she didn't.

"That's okay for me. It's just I would love to know if it's a boy or girl even though we won't be able to go shopping for boy's or girl's stuff…" Kara explained her situation and Rachel could tell that this bit made her sad so she placed her hand onto Kara's shoulder again.

"I can only imagine how important it must be for you to have gender specific clothes but the truth is your baby won't care what color their clothes will have as long as it feels love and safe." Rachel told her while she carefully massaged Kara's shoulder. "And I'm sure you and Danny can do that." "Yeah." Kara nodded and suddenly she had a smile on her face again.

"Thank you Rachel for everything… again." Kara smiled at her before she hugged Rachel. "Aww, you are more than welcome and whenever you need something you know where to find me. But now I have to get back to my actual work." Rachel said as she let go of Kara. "I'll see you." Kara replied and then Rachel got back into her lab.

Once again Kara found herself taking the longer route back to the CIC hoping that would run into Danny. She wanted to him not only because of the baby news she wanted to tell him, mostly it was because she hasn't seen him in almost 2 days. She had taken the longer route countless times in the past 36 hours and her hopes were already running low as she walked past her secret rendezvous spot. Kara was about to let out a disappointed sigh when she suddenly felt a hand on her arm and then she got pulled into the alcove.

"What the…?" Kara's whole body tensed in shock, but then she noticed who had pulled her in. "Danny!" Kara said still a bit shocked as she felt her body relax again. "Hey." Danny smiled at her when he had positioned them in the corner so no one could see them. He reached up and gently caressed her cheek.

"I missed you." He whispered as their eyes where fixed on each other and then he leaned in to kiss her. "I missed you too." Kara whispered against his lips when they were only an inch away from each other.

She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and then she placed her hand onto the back of his head and pulled him closer for a long overdue kiss. Their lips had just touched each other and Danny was about to pull her closer to deepen their kiss when they both head footsteps on the p-way. Quickly their lips parted and Danny pushed them a little bit deeper in to the corner as they both were holdingtheir breathes until the p-way was quiet again. Kara couldn't help but giggle at the situation they were in and Danny raised an eyebrow at her.

"It's funny." Kara shrugged when Danny had given her a bit more space again. "I mean we told the crew about us when you had Dengue Fever, they know what happened during the vaccine trail but we still have to pretend that we're just shipmates and that there is nothing between us…." Kara paused to look down at her belly. "….when in fact there IS something between us." Danny smiled at her as he placed his hand onto her belly.

"I know, but the captain…" Danny trailed off while stuck his head out to check the p-way. "Yeah, but I think it's getting ridiculous. I mean this…" Kara placed her hand over Danny's. "Is getting bigger and then I won't fit into my uniform anymore and then what? Should I hide in my bunk until I gave birth and then pretend I found the baby while cleaning my closet?" Kara asked seriously while Danny tried to not to look amused by her exaggeration. "Don't worry I'm sure we can figure something out. I heard Bacon has to go down to regulation weight, so maybe you can switch uniforms with him. I'm sure he would look amazing in your blue…" Danny had huge grin on his face when he stopped because Kara gave him her death stare.

"Seriously, Green?" Kara asked her voice was calm but she made it clear that he had just overstepped a line. "Kara, I'm… I didn't…" he started his excuse but he was lost for words as Kara kept on glaring at him. After a few seconds she raised her hand and pointed at him.

"You know what?" She asked but didn't wait for his answer. "You, Lieutenant Daniel Joshua Green can be very grateful that you have the most adorable boyish grin in the universe and that I want my daughter to have a father or else I would have kicked your cute little ass right about now." Kara told him while she pocked his chest with her index finger.

"Well I know what my grin does to you and all is fair in love and…. Wait what? Daughter?" Danny asked clearly confused. "Are you sure? Did Doctor Scott…." Once again he stopped midsentence when he noticed the grin one Kara's face while she bit her bottom lip in order not laugh out loud.

"Gosh, you're so cute when you're confuse, Lieutenant. I don't know what it is yet, but my maternal instinct is telling me that we'll have a baby girl." Kara explained and for a moment she thought that she saw Danny letting out a sigh of relief. "Speaking of it, Doctor Scott said that if want you could join me on my next appointment and maybe you could see it…" She trailed off as he placed her arms around his neck. "And maybe we could find out if it's a girl…" Kara stopped when she felt Danny's hand on her hips. "…or a boy." She added looking up at him and she could've sworn that his face light up the moment she had mentioned that it although could be a boy.

"Only if you want to know it… I mean we could wait until it arrives." Kara shrugged hoping that Danny wouldn't go for it. "I would love to see it, but until then you should have a little chat with your maternal instinct and tell her that it could be a boy." Danny replied his eyes sparkling with excitement as he pulled her a bit closer. "I'll see if I can arrange that but don't get your hopes up."

Kara replied playfully. "I think I could live with a girl as cute as her mama." Danny murmured against her lips before he leaned in to kiss her softly.

"The boys are having a poker game tonight if you want you can join us. Bivas would be there too." Danny told her after their lips had parted again.

"Yeah, if she's there…" Kara trailed off. "I thought we already discussed this?" Danny asked remembering the "I saw your new team members" moment. "I wasn't talking about that. You know that were ever she is the guy from down under won't be that far…" Kara explained trying to giggle at Danny's expression. _I got you, Green!_

"Okay." Danny replied carefully and then Kara checked her watch. "Damn, I should have been back in CIC 5 minutes ago." She quickly removed her arms from his neck. "Then I'll see you at 2100 at the officer's mess?" Danny asked and Kara nodded. "You can could on that." She replied before she placed a kiss on his cheek and then she got out of the alcove.

It was after 2000h when Kara had finally left the CIC and went to her bunk to grab a pair of sweatpants and a shirt before she headed of the grab a quick shower. Until she was done with showering and drying her hair it was around 2115h when Kara had reached the officer's mess. She could already hear some laughs through the door so she pushed it open and walked in.

"Oh, look at that. Another lady is joining us." Tex said with a grin. "Hey Kara, Bivas could use some help with her cards. Do you want to join?" Burk asked when Kara had closed the door.

"Don't listen to him he's the one with a pathetic pair of nines in his hands." Bivas said throwing a pretzel at Burk.

"Later guys. I have to eat something first." Kara replied as she walked over to the food counter where Bacon was already waiting for her with a plate of pasta with tuna and tomato sauce.

"Oh my god, Bacon." Kara exclaimed when she saw what he had cooked for her. "Seriously you are a cooking angel." She added when she had taken the plate out of his hands. "The doc said iron rich food would be good for you and the baby so I came up with this." Bacon explained blushing a bit. "Thank you." Kara smiled at him.

"Hey Bacon, be careful or Lt. Lovesick gets jealous." Tex yelled as he had watched the scene from the other side of the room. Kara just rolled her eyes. "Don't listen to him." Kara whispered and then she walked over to table where she picked the seat right across from Danny.

"Lieutenant." She nodded at him respectfully. "Lieutenant" Danny nodded back. And for a moment there was silence while Danny and the other played cards. Every now and then Danny found himself staring at Kara for a couple of seconds while he tried to stay focused on the cards he was holding.

"Geez, you two." Tex addressed Kara and Danny. "Can't you both just cut the regulations and rule book thing for once? In case you haven't noticed it yet you both aren't on duty."

"Tex!" Danny warned him, but Tex ignored him. "Can't you just sit next to each other and hold hands or do whatever you want for once? No scratch that. Just hold hands I don't need to see the other stuff." Tex laughed and the other joined in while Danny and Kara just looked at each other while they both tried to figure out what to do.

"Yeah, Green. It's not like you have to hide anymore. Kara is your girl." Burke said and Kara couldn't help but grin as she finished her dinner and then she got up and brought her plate back to the food counter. She grabbed a bottle of water and then she went back to table, fully aware that everyone in the room was looking at her and then she sat down next to Danny.

"Finally." Tex exclaimed a bit over dramatically and then for a couple of minutes Kara watched them play.

"So uhm, how did you two meet?" Wolf asked after they had taken a break.

"Here." Danny replied casually while she looked at Kara who had pulled up her legs while zipping on her water.

"Seriously?" Wolf replied incredulously.

"Yeah, man you should have seen him." Burke laughed. "I think it was lunch time after we had left Norfolk when Kara walked in and seriously he was drooling all over the floor. I had to clean up after him."

"Don't get me started…" Tex trailed off. "Lt. Lovesick over there goes on and on about his Lt. KFC. He's crazy."

"KFC?" Kara asked confused. "I made that one up after we came back from Costa Rica. I didn't want it to be so obvious but then it got obvious for everyone." Tex explained pointing at her belly and Danny just rolled his eyes at him.

"While we are at it, how did this happen?" Bivas asked suddenly. "It's not like there are that many private places on the ship."

"Yeah, Kara. When did it happen?" Burk asked immediately after Bivas had finished her sentence and for a moment both Kara and Danny just stared at him.

"Well it happened between the day we got on board and….." Kara stopped and looked at Danny. She could tell that Danny was praying that she wouldn't go further but she did. "And the moment that is not your damn business, Burk! Just because you can't have any doesn't mean we can't have it."

"Boom, Kara." Bivas said as she stood up and went over to high five Kara while everyone was laughing.

They all had a great time playing cards until midnight and then it was time to sleep for them. Danny walked Kara to her bunk and when they arrived Kara turned around to face him. "I think I like her." Kara pointed out.

"I told you she's a badass." Danny replied while Kara let out a long yawn. "I'll see you both tomorrow for breakfast." Danny smiled at her.

"Yeah good night." Kara smiled back at him and then she kissed him.

"Good night, mama." Danny replied and then Kara tip toed into her bunk.

* * *

 _ **Like it or not, please leave a review? what will it be boy or girl, make a guess. ;)**_


	7. Chapter 6 - 210 211

**_tmtcltb, thank you for your long reviews! I really enjoy them!_**

 ** _Guest from Oct. 06 8 more months until season 3, so loads of time to write more ;)_**

 ** _Tata Frankie would be the perfect name for a boy!_**

 ** _Anonymous 120 I will!_ **

_**And of course thank you, Vicky for being my awesome beta reader!** _

* * *

It was late at night when the crew of the Nathan James had been assembled on the mess deck for the funeral service for Lynn, Walker, Bivas and Chung.

Danny and Kara sat next to each other listening to the Master Chief's eulogy. It was after a couple of seconds when Kara had noticed from the corner of her eyes, that Danny had removed his hand from the table. She slightly turned her head and when she his hand resting on his upper thigh she carefully reached over and placed her hand on top of his hand. Kara took a deep breath trying to calm down as she imagined what could happen if anyone would notice what she had just done. For a brief moment Danny turned his head and looked at her with an unreadable expression on his face as he removed his hand from under hers. Kara thought that this meant that she should remove her hand again and lifted it up when she suddenly felt Danny's hand on top of hers, intertwining their fingers as he gently pushed if back down onto his thigh where he gave her a gentle squeeze, telling her that it was okay for him.

They both knew that this was against the regulations again and that holding hands at a Naval funeral was inappropriate, but after everything they had been through today they couldn't ignore their feelings. They both had the urge to make sure that the other one was still there.

After the funeral service Danny and Kara were about to leave when Danny spotted Burk standing in a corner with a lost expression on his face. "Kara." Danny motioned his head over to his team member and Kara simply nodded at him before she stepped out onto the p-way. On the p-way she only made a couple of steps when Rachel almost ran into her.

"Kara, hey." Rachel greeted her. "Rachel." Kara nodded and then she remembered what they had planned last night as Rachel walked past her. She quickly turned around and grabbed Rachel by her arm. "Do you have a moment?" Kara asked when Rachel turned around. "Of course."

"Uhm, about our plan…." Kara started but she had to stop when another group of sailors walked past them.

"If you want we can do it another day." Rachel quietly suggested already knowing where this conversation would go to.

"Yes… no…. I don't know." Kara exhaled and then she turned around to look for Danny. "Maybe you should talk to him first." Rachel pointed out, when she noticed the direction Kara was looking.

"Yeah, I probably should." Kara nodded with her eyes still focused on Danny.

"Listen, Kara. I have to talk to Captain Chandler now and then I'll be back in my lab. whenever you'd like to do the ultrasound you can come by." "Okay. Thank you, Rachel. Can you do me a favor and tell Danny that I'll be on the flight deck." "Of course." Rachel nodded and then she went over to Danny and then over to the Captain.

A couple of minutes later Kara let herself out onto the flight deck of the Nathan James. She walked over to their other secret spot where she sat down on one of the bollards and looked up to the crystal clear night sky. She inhaled the cool air with a deep breath and within a couple of seconds Kara was lost in her memories of the night at the officer's mess.

" _So who's up for another round? Kara, do you want to join us?" Tex asked while he riffled the cards again, but Kara shook her head while she ate her favorite chocolate cake. "Sorry boys. I'll take a break." Ravit said taking her cup as she got up from her chair and then she walked over to Kara where she said down next to her._

" _I guess we haven't really introduced each other since I joined the team." Ravit said extending her hand. "Ravit Bivas, former Israeli defense force."_

" _Kara Foster, U.S. Navy." Kara replied while she took Ravit's hand and shook it. "So how are you doing with the special circumstances you're in?" Ravit asked and then they started to talk. After a while Tex noticed the two women laughing. "Danny." Tex whispered while he pointed at the girls so Danny turned around and saw them. "I told you not to worry." Tex added when Danny had turned his head back again. He nodded at his bunkmate when he realized that Tex was right about the whole "I saw your new team member" conversation._

" _So have guys thought about any names yet?" Ravit asked after a while. "No." Kara shook her head. "No time and we don't even know if it's a boy or girl, so…" Kara shrugged and Bivas thought about it for a moment. "We have time now." She said as she got up from her chair. "Let's make a list." She added as she walked over to the cupboard where she grabbed a pen and paper._

" _A list about what?" Burk asked curiously when Bivas got back to the table._

" _The "Top 10 about the sailors with the cutest asses" list." Bivas replied dryly. "Don't get your hopes up; you're not even close to get in to our top 20."_

" _Ouch!" Wolf said while everyone was laughing._

" _You can already scratch the boy names side." Kara pointed out when she saw the list Rivat made. "We won't need them anyways.""_ Whoah, whoah, whoah – _Did you forget our conversation?" Danny asked when he realized what kind of list they were writing. "Sorry, I told you not to get your hopes up." Kara replied while she reached over to caress his cheek. "But if you want we can write some names for a boy down." Danny nodded and they both saw Burk opening his mouth to say something._

" _No, Burk." They both said unison. "It's nothing personal but your name is out." Kara explained. "What? Carlton is a beautiful name plus all ladies will fall for him." Burk defended his name._

" _Cause that worked so well with our…" Tex stopped when he felt Burk kicking his shin. "Ouch!"_

" _Carlton Green sounds like a comic figure." Danny pointed out. "Sounds like a womanizer." Burk once again defended his name. "Out of a comic book." Kara snorted and then everyone started to laugh._

" _Kenneth for a boy, you could call him Little Tex for short." Tex suggested and both Danny and Kara said no. "Oh c'mon! Where is the love?" Tex complained. "I'm the one who has to deal with the Dad to-be every night."_

" _Tex!" Danny warned him. "What?" Tex shot back. "Just let it go."_

" _How about Sofia for a girl or Catherine?" Wolf suggested and for the first time neither Danny nor Kara complained about it so Ravit wrote the first girl names down._

" _What about Madison?" Kara asked looking at Danny. "Madison Green. I like it." Danny nodded with a smile._

" _Grace and Alessandra." Kara added after a moment. "Nice, Alessandra means the protector of the humanity." Wolf commented and both Ravit and Kara looked at him with an astonished expression on their faces. "How do you know that?" Ravit asked while she wrote down Kara's names._

" _It is or was my cousin's name and my sister had a thing for the meaning of names." He explained and suddenly there was a sad atmosphere in the room._

" _Annabel is a nice name." Ravit broke the silence again. "Candace." Danny said and after a while they had about 20 names for a girl._

" _Any name suggestions for a boy?" Ravit asked looking up from her list._

" _Alexander and Ethan." Tex said quickly. "James or Andrew." Wolf added._

" _Car…" Burk was about to suggest his own name again, but he stopped when he saw Kara's face. "Okay, Elijah." He said raising his hands in defends as he leaned back in his chair._

" _Benjamin and Aidan." Kara suggested when she turned to look at Danny who hasn't said a word since they started with the boy names. She noticed the lost look on his face._

" _Do you have any name suggestions for your son?" She asked with a soft smile on her lips after as their fingers intertwined._

" _Frankie or Franklin." Danny replied while he kept on staring at the table. "I would love that." Kara gently squeezed his hand._

"I'm sorry it took me so long." Danny's voice ripped her out of her thoughts. "How are you doing, sweetheart?" He asked when he was standing in front of Kara. "I'm fine." Kara looked up at him and she noticed that he had his arms stretched out to her and she reached up to grab it. "I was just thinking about our night at the officer's mess and the fun we had…" Kara trailed off when Danny had pulled her up on to her feet and into his arms. Kara took a deep breath while she wrapped his arms around his Danny's body. He wrapped his arms around her slender figure and started to caress her back. They both looked into each other's eyes as they enjoyed their moment together. "Last night I talk to Doctor Scott and we agreed that we would do the ultrasound once you got back from the mission." Kara looked down to her belly as she tried to find the right words. "But…uhm, I don't know if it would be the right thing to do after everything…" She stopped when she felt Danny removing one hand from her back. He placed his hand under her chin and gently pushed her head up to make her look at him again. "You know what?" he asked. "I think we should do it right now. I don't know about you, but I could use something positive right now. And I would love to finally see our little miracle." Danny explained to her and Kara couldn't help but nod. "Okay, let's do this." She said taking his hand and they got back into the ship.

A couple of minutes later they both arrived at Rachel's lab inside the helicopter bay. "Rachel?" Kara asked when they both walked into the lab. "Kara." Rachel was surprised to the see the young Lieutenant. "I thought you would come tomorrow." She added after she had checked her watch. "Danny." She nodded. "Doctor Scott." Danny replied and Rachel could've sworn that she heard a nervous tone in his usual confident voice. "So this means you want to do the ultra sound?" She asked when Kara had closed the door of the hanger to give them some privacy. "Yes." Danny nodded while he nervously rubbed his hands. They both walked over to the stretcher and the ultra sound machine. Kara quietly followed them while she removed her belt and opened her blue suit. Then she pulled her shirt up and got onto the stretcher, while Danny was watching Doctor Scott setting up the ultra sound machine. "Come here." Kara reached out to Danny while she placed her other arm behind her head. Danny quickly wiped his sweaty hands off on his pants before he took Kara's. "Don't be nervous." She smiled at him.

"You already know that this is going to be cold." Rachel gave Kara a warning before she applied some clear gel on to Kara's lower abdomen before she placed the probe on it. She moved it around a bit and then suddenly a rapid heartbeat could be heard from the machine. "So Danny, this is your baby." Rachel pointed out while she moved the screen a bit to give him a better look and Danny took a deep breath to prepare himself for this moment and then he look at the screen.

"Is everything alright with it? I mean…" Danny asked and both Rachel and Kara could hear the panic in his voice. "Don't worry. Everything is perfectly fine. That's the head, the baby's leg and arms and even the heartbeat sounds strong and good." Rachel said pointing on the screen of the machine.. His grip on Kara's hand tightened a bit as he stared at the bleary image with an amazed look on his face.

Even though it felt like he was dreaming he knew it was real. He knew that she was pregnant and that there was something inside of her growing belly, but now that he saw the tiny little baby on the screen and could hear his tiny, but the sound of their bay's strong heartbeat made it so very real for him

"Oh my god, Kara." He whispered his voice taken over by his emotions. "That's our baby." He breathed as he turned towards Kara. "Our baby." He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on to Kara's forehead. "This is amazing." He added as he looked into her teary eyes.

"I know. It's a miracle." Kara smiled when saw the happy look on Danny's face. She had only known him for a couple of months now and thought that she had seen every side of him, but this was new. The amazement and happiness she could see in his eyes made her forget about the situation when she had seen their baby for the first time.

"So do you guys want me to try to find out the gender of your little one?" Rachel asked after a while."Yeah." Kara replied as she expected Danny to agree as well, but he stayed silence. "Danny?" Kara asked carefully but he wasn't listening as his eyes were fixed on the screen again. The tiny arms and legs, the small head he couldn't believe that it was his baby.

"Danny?" Kara asked again while trying to get his attention by squeezing his hand gently and he turned his head. "Do you want to know if it's a boy or girl?" She asked when he had finally turned his head away from the screen.

"Can you really do that, Doctor Scott?" He asked Rachel instead of answering Kara's question.

"Well, obviously I'm not a gynecologist but I still remember a few things I picked up at medical school. I can try it." Rachel explained. "Okay, let's do this." Danny inhaled a sharp breath again as he whipped his sweaty hand on his pants before he took Kara's again. "Okay." Rachel nodded and then she moved the probe around while she took a closer look.

After what seemed like an eternity to Danny and Kara, Rachel turned around to face them. "As I said before I'm not a gynecologist and as you might have noticed this machine isn't really up to date but from what I can tell I'm around 60-70 percent sure that it's a boy." They both looked at each other as they both tried to process the news.

"A boy?" Danny asked turning his head slightly to face Rachel, who answered his question with a nod. "Did you hear that, Kara?" He asked as he leaned down and placed several feathered kisses onto her forehead. "It's a boy." She whispered while she reached up and pulled his lips down to hers and kissed him softly.

A couple of minutes later they had both left the lab again and were now walking down the p-ways towards their sleeping quarters. Of course they both did they best to keep up their professional appearance even though it was way past midnight and they were basically alone on the p-way. They both know that their bunks where off limits since Tex and Alyssa weren't on duty so they both instinctively took the other route to their secret spot.

Once they had arrived Kara grabbed his hand and pulled him in to the corner where Danny cheeks with his hands and pulled her up to finally give her the kiss that he was longing for ever since Doctor Scott had told them that it will be a boy. When they both parted Danny opened his eyes and saw that Kara's were still closed he watched her lips form into a soft smile while she slowly opened her eyes. They both gazed into each other's eyes. "It's a boy." Danny whispered his voice was still a bit affected by his emotions.

"Yeah." Kara nodded with her eyes still fixed on Danny's. "I hope he's going to be like you handsome, smart, cute smile …" Kara trailed off. "IF it's going to be a boy."

"What? Doctor Scott said it's going to be a boy."

"She although said that she's only 60 percent sure." Kara challenged him with a grin.

"60-70 percent." Danny corrected her. "Fine. Maybe we could check again in a couple of weeks, just to be sure." She suggested placing her hands onto his shoulders. "Sure, but until then…" Danny stopped as he placed his hands onto her hips. "You have to admit that your maternal instinct was wrong." Kara just rolled her eyes before she pulled him down for another kiss but stopped him when he was only an inch away from hers. "This will not happen, Lieutenant." She whispered against his lips and for a moment she thought that Danny would pull back and start to discuss it again, but he didn't. He leaned in and kissed her softly before they both headed down the p-ways to their bunks.

* * *

 _ **Before you go please leave a review, thanks!** _


	8. Chapter 7 - 212

_**I'm finally back with a new missing scene. It takes place during 2.12 after Danny's & Kara's moment in the p-way and Kara's reaction when she heard what happened on land.  
**_

 _ **I hope you like it! And Vicky you're my beta-angel Thank you for your work!**_

* * *

Kara had just walked around the corner and away from Danny when she started to realize everything that just had happened what could happen today. She suddenly stopped in the middle of the p-way as she felt the tears that she had successfully fought back earlier welling up in her eyes again. For a couple of seconds she stood there frozen with her hands on her hips as she found herself in a battle against her emotions again. She took a deep breath and looked up to the celling as she heard his voice echoing through her head.

 _I'll see you soon._

A single tear rolled down her cheek and she realized that this time she wouldn't win this fight. Kara took another shacking breath as she lowered her head and then she quickly headed down the p-ways to get to her cabin.

A sigh of relief escaped her lips when she stepped in to her cabin and noticed that she had the room for herself. The second Kara had closed the door behind herself she leaned her head against the cold metal of the locker next to her. She closed her eyes and she instinctively placed her hand onto her belly as she once again tried not to hold back her tears. Even though she was alone now she couldn't allow herself to give in and let her emotions free.

 _Don't you dare make me raise this child by myself!_

 _This will not happen. Do you understand?_

She heard their voices again as she started to draw small circles onto her belly. The images of her moment with Danny flew through her head and then she couldn't hold back her tears anymore.

 _This will not happen!_

The way Danny looked straight into her eyes and the convincing tone he used, made her want to believe it even though she was torn apart by her feelings. On one side she was terrified that Danny wouldn't make it back and that she would have to raise their child on her own but on the other side she knew that after everything they've been through she knew that they'll both make it through this somehow.

The tears streamed down her beautiful face when the moment of Danny kneeling down in front of her flew through her head. His hand with hers on top on her belly and his quiet giggle echoed through her head as she opened her eyes and looked down to her belly. _He has to come back,_ Kara quietly told herself.

"Daddy has to come back." She whispered as she still gently caressed her belly.

One again Kara closed her eyes and then she tried to remember every detail of Danny's beautiful face that she had tried to memorize when she looked at him for the last time.

 _I'll see you soon._

 _Okay._

His beautiful innocent blue eyes the wrinkles on his forehead, the stubbles on his chin and cheeks, the way they felt when he kissed her with his soft lips.

For the next couple of minutes Kara let the tears roll down her cheeks before she finally pushed herself away from the locker. She brushed away her tears with the sleeves of her uniform and took a deep breath before she looked down to her belly. She carefully placed her hands on both sides of the small bulge.

"Don't worry. Your Daddy will come back soon, Frankie." Kara whispered softly and then she realized that she had just called their baby Frankie.

"Sssh, don't tell your Dad that I just called you Frankie." She giggled as she walked over to the sink where she cleaned her face with cold water. "You know how much I like to tease him that you might be a girl after all."

A couple of hours later they had successfully sunken the sub and Kara had wrapped up her work when she heard that the land team was back on the ship. She just had stepped out of the CIC and was about to head to the helicopter hanger when she ran into Tex.

"Hey Kara!Stop!" Tex grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him. "If you're looking for Danny he's in the medical bay."

"He's what?" Kara asked in total disbelief as she tried not to raise her voice, but she failed.

Tex noticed that Kara's outcry raised the attention of a few sailors on the other side of the p-way so he decided it would be better for her if they would head to somewhere more private. "Let's go over there." He stated as he tried to direct her over to the alcove by the stairwells.

"Tex! Just tell me what happened." Kara ordered while she pulled her arm out of his grip. Tex just looked at her for a moment trying to figure out if this was the right place to tell her what happened or more if he was the right person to tell her. "What happened?" Kara asked again, this time a bit more forceful. "Tex!"

"Okay, fine." Tex took a deep breath. "Our boy took a bullet to his chest as he tried to take out the guy on the rocking rig. But he's …." Tex stopped when Kara stormed past him down the p-way that lead to the medical bay.

"He's fine." Tex added as he watched her disappear behind the next corner.

Once she had arrived at the medical bay Kara didn't knock, she pushed the door open and stormed in ignoring Doc Rios and her XO completely when she spotted Danny on a stretcher in the small room behind examination room. "Seriously Green!" Kara said angrily as Danny got up from the stretcher with a painful expression on his face.

"Lieutenant Foster, it's good to see you." XO Slattery muttered as he watched the young Lieutenant rush past them. "One of the many reasons why fraternization is forbidden." He added as he and Doc Rios exchanged a knowing look.

"What in the world were you thinking?" Kara asked him furiously. "Kara, calm down. I'm fine." Danny reached for her arm, but she immediately backed away. "What the hell were you thinking?" Kara repeated her question again as she crossed her arms above her belly.

"It was my job, Kara. Nothing bad happened it's just a bruise." Danny pulled up his shirt to proof it and Kara was quiet for a moment as she observed the bruise. "Nothing bad happened." She mocked him. "You call that nothing?" She asked in astonishment but didn't give him a chance to answer. "A couple of inches to the left you would've had a hole in your arm."

"Kara, just listen…" Danny begged her, but Kara shook her head. "No! Just tell me have we crossed you mind once while you were out there? I mean do you really want me to raise our child, Danny, our baby by myself? Just because you, Mister Super Seal, thought for a moment that he is Mister Invincible now?"

"Of course, I was thinking about you, Kara. I lo…" He stopped when their eyes met. Danny could see a mixture of anger and disappointment in her eyes and he knew that this conversation would be useless as long as she wasn't willing to listen. "It was our mission and you know that." He said quietly and then there was a deadly silence in the small room.

"Are they still alive?" XO Slattery asked and Doc Rios only nodded as he continued to finish up the stitches on his arm.

"You know what? Maybe we are better off without you, because without you I wouldn't have to worry about you getting killed every time you go off the ship." Kara said harshly and as soon as those words had left her lips she felt tears in her eyes. "We should've never started this… now I know why there are rules about fraternization."

Danny opened his mouth slightly but then he closed it again as swallowed hard trying to get rid of the lump that he felt in his throat. For a short moment they looked at each other and then Kara turned around and quickly left the medical bay, leaving Danny behind.

With a long sigh Danny sat down on to the stretcher and sunk his head as Kara's angry voice echoed through his head.

"Welcome to the great world of serving and having a pregnant woman waiting for you." Mike said sarcastically as he got up and walked over to Danny after the Doc has finished the stitches on his arm. He leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms over his chest as Danny looked up at him. "Let me tell you something. I've been exactly where you are right now and I can tell you that this was only the beginning. From now on she will freak out every time you get injured during a mission. The thing is there is nothing you can do about it because thanks to the hormones the baby is her number one priority now. Even though with the circumstance we are in it shouldn't be."

"Mission comes first." Danny nodded. "Yeah, it does." Mike agreed.

"Then what am I supposed to do? You heard her and you said yourself that there is nothing I can do about it." "God, Green." Mike rolled his eyes. "The only thing you can do right now is get your ass up after the Doc has cleared you and go after that girl. Let's be honest she's the best thing that happened to you since this pandemic broke out. You're going to have a family with her now and that's something you don't want to lose just because she got a bit emotional about your injury. So I suggested that you'll try and talk to her once she had cooled off."

"I will." Danny nodded. "Thank you, Sir."

Around 30 minutes later Doc Rios had confirmed what Danny had said earlier; thanks to his vest it was just a bruise and nothing more. Once he had left the medical bay Danny walked down the p-ways of the Nathan James towards Kara's cabin. When he arrived he lifted his hand to knock but he quickly put it down when heard Kara's muffled voice through the door. "

"Can you even believe this? I am carrying his damn child and he has nothing better to do than getting shot!" Kara exclaimed furiously.

Kara, calm down. It's not like he did it on purpose he saved us from the immunes! Remember they were trying to sink us with a rocking rig. If the land team wouldn't have taken them out we would be dead." Alisha tried to reasoning with her.

"So what? If the shooter would have aimed a bit higher he would've been dead as well!" Kara replied and Danny knew that she hasn't cooled off. "I just should never have gotten involved with him. I knew this would come. Without him I wouldn't be pregnant and I wouldn't have to worry about him getting killed."

"Are you even listening to yourself? You love that guy and he loves you. You both made it through all of this. Did he freak out like that when you volunteered in the vaccine trail?" Alisha asked and Kara was quiet. "No, he hasn't. He was in the gym all night because he couldn't sleep because of you."

"I don't care." Kara replied stubbornly. "It's over now!"

It was then when Danny decided that he had heard enough, so he turned around and headed to his cabin. "Hey there's my boy." Tex greeted him as he put down his book when Danny stepped into their cabin. "What did the Doc say?"

"It's just a bruise." Danny replied shortly as he changed his shirt hoping that Tex wouldn't bug him.

"Ah, I know that look." Tex commented when Danny looked at him before he lay down in his bunk. "What happened?"

"Nothing." Danny replied tiredly.

"C'mon, don't lie to me. It has something to do with Lieutenant KFC without the C?" Tex said, not letting go of the issue.

"Tex!" Danny warned him even though he knew that he wouldn't stop bugging him until he knew everything. "She is mad because I got shot. I tried to explain to her that it was just a bruise, but she was so mad she didn't care. And then she told me that they would be better off without me. That we never should've started this and that she now knows why there are certain rules." Danny had closed his eyes as he told Tex what happened.

He felt like he was back in the moment with Kara. The way she looked at him with that disappointed and angry look everything came back to his mind, until he heard Tex jumping off his bunk.

"Then what the hell are you doing here?" Tex asked. "Get your little vanilla ass out of your bed and talk to her now."

Danny opened his eyes and sat up. "I was at her cabin right after the Doc cleared her and she's still angry about it."

"So you've talked to her?" Tex asked worriedly.

"No, I mean I wanted to, but I heard her talking to Alisha and she told her the same thing that things are over between us." Danny explained. "What am I supposed to do? Alisha tried to get through to her and explained the situation but she doesn't care."

"That's because she's pregnant with your child, Danny! You are the father and you're supposed to be there when the child gets born. How would your react if you would be in her situation? Tex shot back.

The mission always…" Danny started but Tex cut him off. "Oh, cut the "the mission comes first" crap for once!" Tex rolled his eyes. "Your family comes first. Kara and your baby are your number one priority now. So you better fix this now or else you will lose the best thing that had ever happened to you. Now get your ass up and run over to that cabin get on your god damn knees and beg for another chance. Tell her that you love her and that you will try to never get shot again."

"Tex…" Danny looked up at him and then he realized that he was right. "Okay." Danny took a deep breath as he got up.

"Get her back." Tex said as he slapped Danny on his shoulder. "You don't want me to be the Stepdad to your baby." He winked with a grin. For a second Danny thought about a reply, but then he turned around and left their cabin.

A few seconds later he found himself in front of Kara's cabin door where he once again lifted his hand to knock, but then Alisha opened the door. They both looked at each other.

"She's in there." Alisha simply said and then she walked past him. Once again Danny took a deep breath before he stepped in and closed the door.

"Kara?" he asked when he had spotted her on her bunk with her back turned towards him.

"Don't touch me!" she hissed at him when she heard him coming closer.

"Fine." Danny breathed as he stopped in front of the bed. "Then just listen to me."

"Kara, I'm sorry for what happened today. I know it shouldn't have happened, but honestly I didn't saw it coming. You know me and I would never let something like that happento me. You can trust me that….when the bullet hit me you and our baby had been the first thing that came to my mind. And yes, I was scared to death that I will never see you again or that I won't be able to see our baby growing up. That I wouldn't be there for you when our baby gets born." Danny stopped as he felt tears welling up in his eyes, but he didn't fight them back. "I love you, Kara. You are the best thing that ever happened to me and I'm so unbelievable lucky to have you in this crazy world, because without you I wouldn't have known what I would've done when Frankie died. You kept me going back then and now you and our baby are what are keeping me going because I want to see what the future will bring to us as family, Kara." Danny poured his heart out while Kara started at the wall and listened to every single world he said. "I was an idiot for scaring you both like that. And I'm sorry that I can't turn back the time but I can promise you that I will do everything I can that this will never happen again. Because Kara I love you."

"Not an idiot, you've been an ass." Kara whispered and then she turned around to face him. Her eyes were red from the tears she had cried since she had got up in to her bunk.

"I love you, Kara." Danny whispered and then Kara placed a hand on his cheek. They both looked into each other's eyes for a moment. Then Kara sat up and waited for Danny to make room for her so she could jump down, but he didn't move.

"Can I touch you now?" Danny asked a bit nervous about what her answer might be, but to his surprise she nodded. So he reached up, placed both of his hands on both sides of her ribcage while Kara placed her hands on his shoulders and then Danny lifted off her bunk. Once Kara had made it safely to the ground he pulled her into his arms.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart." Danny's whispered as he reached up to brush a few loose strains of hair behind out of her face. "For everything I've put you through today." He added when his hand rested on Kara's cheek.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier in front of the XO…" Kara trailed off as she blushed and Danny couldn't help but smile at her. "I hate when you do that." She glared at him and for a moment Danny thought he did something wrong again.

"Hate what?" Danny asked puzzled.

"That smile of yours, gosh." Kara rolled her eyes over dramatically. "Let's just hope that if it's going to be a boy he won't have your smile or else I won't be able to say no to him."

"What about me? If the next one will be a girl and she'll only look a bit like you she'll have me wrapped around her finger within seconds." Danny replied playfully. "Touché, Lieutenant." Kara smiled at him as they looked into each other's eyes again.

"So are we good again?" Danny asked hopefully.

"Yeah, we're good." She nodded before she got on her toes and pulled him for a kiss.

* * *

 _ **Like it or not, please leave a review!  
**_

 _ **The next one will be the season finale and my last chapter for this fic.**_


	9. Chapter 8 - 213 - M-RATED

_**Hey, I'm back with a new missing scene finally! :) I'm really sorry that it took me over 3 months to post again, but I was busy and my muse went on a long vacation. lol**_

 _ **This is a missing scene for 2.13. It picks up right after Danny's "proposal". I decided to give Danny/Kara some much needed private time, so Rachel won't get shot in this story!**_

 _ **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS M-RATED for graphic discriptions and some strong words of the erotic type.**_

* * *

 _Is now a good time? I've been trying to find the right moment to do this._

 _I got this ring from your Mom in Norfolk and her blessing and I…I just think it's probably…._

Danny was kind of grateful that Kara had silenced him with a kiss, or else he would've made himself look like a fool in front of her. He had no idea what had hit him, but the second he saw Kara's beautiful smile as they were singing with their shipmates, his plan and alongside with Tex's advice went overboard. He had spent hours trying to come up with more than the usual "Will you marry me?" question and after he had discussed it over a dozen times with Tex he had a plan.

They had both forgotten the world around them as were lost in each other's arms until the crew's cheering brought them back to reality and they realized where they were and who might me looking at them. They both jumped apart breathing heavily as they both felt their cheeks turn red while they both turned their heads to check if anyone had noticed them. But luckily neither of the crew had noticed what was going on behind them at the bar as they were all busy singing and laughing.

"I got another one." Tex laughed before he started to sing another song and after a few seconds the other joined him.

Kara let out a nervous but relieved giggle as she straightened her uniform and turned her attention back to Danny, who was already looking at her with a big grin on his face. "You know what?" he asked as he leaned forward while Kara eyed him suspiciously. "Let's do this the right way." He whispered into her ear while he pulled out the small box from his pocket again.

"Danny!" Kara hissed at him, trying to keep her voice low as she realized what he was about to do would raise the attention of their shipmates.

"The XO, the crew… we could do this later… in our room… in private." She tried to change his mind, but Danny wasn't listening.

"Hey XO." Tex elbowed Mike as he noticed what was going on between the two Lieutenants at the other side of the room. "It looks like Green is finally taking it to the next step." Tex commented as they both watched Danny nervously whipping his sweaty hand on his pants, before he took the ring out of the box.

"It's about damn time for both of them. This kind of reminds me when I did it." Tex pointed out.

"Yeah, the fear that she'll say no even though you know that she loves you… I can relate." Mike chuckled and they both took a sip from their bottles as they couldn't help but watch Danny and Kara.

Danny got down on to his left knee and took another deep breath to calm down as he took Kara's hand. "So…" he cleared his throat and then he looked up into Kara's beautiful hazel eyes.

"I know I've said before, but Kara you're the best thing that had ever happened to me and I've loved you since the moment I ran into you at the officer's mess. And I'm so unbelievably happy to have you in my life, because you're an amazing woman and I want to spent the rest of my life with you and watch our kids our kids grow up with you by my side." Danny stopped to take a shaking breath while Kara tried to hold back the tears that welled up in her eyes. "So I'm asking you, Lieutenant Kara Foster, will you marry me and spent the rest of your life with me?" Danny finally asked with a shaking voice.

"Yeah." She nodded with a big smile on her face as a tear escaped her eyes. "Yes, I will." She said as she placed her free hand onto his cheek to caress it.

Even though he already knew from the kiss what her answer would be, Danny couldn't help but sigh in relief when he heard it from her lips. His hand was still shaking as he carefully put the ring on to Kara's slender finger and then for a brief moment he placed their hands on to Kara's belly. "I love you." Kara whispered when Danny looked up into her eyes. "I love you too." he replied as he slowly got to his feet.

They were both lost in the moment as neither of them had notice the silence that had set in the second Danny had started his proposal. The moment Danny's lips were on the same level as Kara's she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Danny immediately wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to deepen their kiss and within seconds they were both lost in each other's arms.

"I love you." Danny smiled against her lips when they both parted for to fill their lungs with some much needed air. "I love you, too." Kara smiled back as she looked up into his beautiful blue eyes. It was then when their shipmates couldn't hold it back anymore and started to cheer which made them both jump apart.

"Congratulations, Man!" Burk was the first who got up and slapped Danny on his shoulder with a huge grin on his face. "I thought he'd never man up and ask you!" He added when he turned to face Kara. "Congratulations."

"I told ya, buddy! All you had to do was to listen to me and you'll get her. Congratulations, Buddy!" Tex hugged Danny and then moved over to Kara pulled her into his arms. "Congrats and if you'll ever get tired of him you know where to find me." "Sorry Tex, that won't happen." Kara laughed.

Once everyone had congratulated them on their engagement, Danny found himself in a conversation with Mike while Kara got ready to leave the party.

"Lt. Foster." Mike nodded when Kara approached Danny. "Or should I say Lt. Green?"

"Foster is fine for now, Sir." Kara replied politely before she leaned up to Danny's ear.

"Meet me at the elevator in 5." Kara whispered into his earcouldn't help but grin at her before he continued his conversation with Mike. When the time was up Danny made his way out of the ballroom into the lobby. He spotted Kara standing by the elevators and as soon as she had seen him she pushed the button of the elevator.

"Lieutenant." Kara nodded professionally as she eyed him for a moment before she turned her head back to the elevator door.

"Lieutenant." He nodded back as he placed his arms behind his back.

When elevator arrived Kara stepped inside with Danny following her close behind. They both remained in their professional positions, but the second the doors of the elevator had closed Danny had his arms on Kara's waist and pushed her back against the wall. Kara instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer for a much needed private kiss. Their kiss deepened as Danny removed the Kara's hat from her head and started to undo the bun on the back of her head while Kara let her fingertips travel down his muscular back to the front of his uniform jacket. Once her hands were between their bodies she unbuttoned his jacket. She had just started to pull out his dress shirt from his pants when she suddenly felt Danny pushing up her skirt so she decided to go for his belt.

"A little eager aren't we, Lt. Green?" Danny grins against her lips in between kisses.

"I could say the same thing about you, Lt. …." Kara giggled as Danny started to place soft kisses along her jawline up to the sensitive spot behind her ear. For a moment Kara closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation that was running through her body before she went back to work on Danny's belt. Kara had just unbuckled his belt when the elevator came to a halt on their floor.

"Damn it." Danny mumbled against her lips before he let go of her. Quickly they both adjusted their clothes again and then Danny grabbed Kara's hand and was about to head out when Kara pulled him back.

"Wait." She placed a soft kiss on to hips and then she picked up her hat from the floor. "Let's go sailor." She smiled at him after she had put back on her hat.

They both headed down the long hallway towards their room at the corner of the room. They had almost reached the door when Kara heard someone around the corner. "Wait." She hissed and pulled Danny back from the corner. "What?" Danny looked at her slightly confused but Kara simply placed a finger onto her lips before she carefully looked around the corner.

"Wow." Danny couldn't help but whisper when he locked over Kara's shoulder and spotted their captain and a woman in a black dress. _Oh my god, Rachel…I knew it_ , Kara thought to herself as she recognized the slender figure with the long auburn colored hair standing on the other side of the hall. They both couldn't believe their eyes as Tom pulled Rachel in to his arms and kissed her as he unlocked the door and pulled her in. After the door closed behind them Danny and Kara stood there for a moment as they both trying to wrap their minds around what just had happened.

"Wow, did that really just…" Kara broke the awkward silence. "I mean Rachel and the Captain…"

"Yeah, Doctor Scott and the Captain." Danny nodded and then there was a short silence again.

"Good for them." Kara sighed as she turned around to face Danny. "Now where have we stopped?" She asked him innocently.

"Well uhm… we were about to get to our room and…" Danny trailed off as Kara placed her hands behind his head and pulled his head closer. "And?" She asked him when their lips where merely an inch apart from each other. "We could uhm… take a shower, separately of course, and then get some rest." Danny tried to play it down even though he knew exactly where this was going.

For a brief moment Kara stared into his blue eyes as she tried to figure out if he meant what he was saying, but then within an instant Kara felt her mood change.

"Fine." Kara shrugged after she had pulled her lips away from his and had removed her hands from his neck. "We are pretty tired anyways. By the way If I were you I would take a really cold shower." She added before she walked over to their room.

 _Is she serious?_ Danny scratched his head.

"Danny, the key!" Kara hissed at her tone made him realize that she was serious. A deep disappointed sigh escaped his lips as he walked over to open the door for her and Kara stepped in. After he had closed the door behind himself he turned around to see that Kara had already picked up her duffel bag and dropped it on their bed.

"Are you sure that you don't want to join me?" Danny asked carefully while he watched her pulling out a pair of shorts and a shirt while she slipped out of her shoes.

"Yes." Kara's answer was short as she took off her hat and got out of her uniform jacket.

"Are you sure I can't change your mind?" He asked just to be sure. "Danny!" Kara almost yelled at him as she threw her jacket across the room. "Fine." Danny shrugged and then he disappeared into the bathroom.

 _This is not what I've planned for tonight,_ he thought as he got out of his uniform.

After Kara had replaced her skirt with her shorts she walked to the other side of the room while she unbuttoned her blouse. She had just picked up her jacket when her eyes landed on the full-length mirror next to the closet again. She had already noticed the mirror while she had changed into her Dress blacks for the Inaugural Ball. Just like earlier that day she found herself staring at the mirror as she felt her curiosity rise again. She was excited to see her new pregnant self for the first from a different perspective but at the same time she felt Insecure, not sure if she really want to see it and if she could handle it. "Let's do this." She whispered to her unborn child while she dropped the jacket onto the bed and then she took a deep breath as she looked down her belly. As she slowly walked over to the mirror while she kept her head down and her eyes fixed on to her belly. When she had arrived at her destination she kept her head down for another couple of seconds and then with one last deep breath she looked to up. For a split second Kara couldn't believe her eyes as she saw her new pregnant-self for the first time.

"Oh my god." Kara whispered to herself as she carefully placed both of her hands onto her belly as if she had to reassure herself that her baby bump was real. After a while she was caught in her own world as she kept her eyes focused on her own reflection in the mirror. _It is real._

"Hey my little baby boy." Kara whispered as she started to draw small circles with her fingertips. "Mommy loves you."

On the other side of the bathroom door Danny had already turned the water on, but he had no intensions to get into the shower alone. So he paced up and down the small bathroom while he tried to come up with a plan that would change Kara's mood again. After a while he got frustrated with himself as he turned off the water and then without wasting another second he opened the door.

"Ka…" Danny in the middle of her name when he spotted her standing in front of the mirror. As he took a couple of steps forward he saw that her eyes where fixed on her own reflection and he knew that she was lost in her thoughts. He went over to her and the moment she was within his reach he wrapped his arms around her. Danny felt her tense as their fingers intertwined over her belly and placed his chin on the crook of her neck.

"Hey beautiful." He whispered into her ear to get her attention.

"Hey." Kara whispered back as she felt herself relax while she leaned her head against his cheek.

For what seemed like an eternity they stood there in complete silence as they both enjoyed their moment together. "Do you feel better now?" Danny asked his voice barely above a whisper when he noticed that Kara had closed her eyes.

"Yeah." She nodded as Danny placed a kiss on to her cheek that made her body shiver. "I'm sorry for earlier…" Kara trailed off but stopped when Danny removed his hands from hers and took a step backwards. She was about to open her eyes to see what he was doing when she felt his strong hands on her shoulders.

"Don't worry about it." Danny replied and then he started to massage her shoulders. For a couple of seconds he continued to massage her before he stopped and leaned over her shoulder. "You know… I haven't taken a shower yet…and I thought…" Danny couldn't finish his sentence as Kara had already turned around and captured his lips with hers for a slow kiss while she wrapped her arms around his neck. Almost instinctively Danny wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer as he started to walk them over to the bathroom. Their kiss deepened as neither of them wanted to let go of the other while he tried his best to carefully walk them over to the door. Danny's hands traveled up her back to her bra where he quickly opened the clasps and they both parted for a moment so he could remove the offending piece of clothes from her body. Kara couldn't help but giggle against his lips when he pulled her back into his arms and against his lips again as they both stepped into the bathroom. Once they were inside Kara closed the door with her foot. He placed another kiss on to her lips before he let Kara to turn on the water. The moment Danny had turned around Kara quickly got out of her shorts and panties and went turned back to face her she immediately pulled him in for another passionate kiss while her hands traveled over his chest and down to the waistband of his boxers. She was about to pull them down when Danny pulled away.

"Not like that, Kara." He took a hold of her hands and stopped her.

"We aren't on the ship anymore." He added when she gave him a questioning look. Danny let go of her hands again and reached up to tug a loose strain of hair behind her ear.

"Look." He placed his hand onto her cheek and made her look up at him. "This isn't about us trying to not to get caught together anymore, Kara. This is about us being together. We don't have to rush things tonight." He explained as Kara stared up into his beautiful blue eyes and she realized that he was right. Danny leaned down and placed a tender kiss on to her lips before he stepped back and stripped out of his boxers. Without saying another word Danny stepped into the shower before he held out his hand for Kara. "Are you coming?" He asked and Kara took his hand and followed him into the shower.

Once he had position Kara with her back towards him under the shower, they both took a moment to let the warm water flow down their bodies. "Close your eyes." Danny whispered in to her ear as he reached for her shower gel and she closed her eyes the moment she felt his strong hands soaping the skin on her neck and shoulders. She felt his hands travel over her sensitive skin down her back to her and over to her waist before he moved towards her growing belly where he started to draw circles with his fingertips."Do you think he likes that?" Danny asked when he felt Kara relax more and more against his soft touch. "Yeah." Kara breathed as she lazily leaned back against his body while he continued to caress the skin that was protecting their baby. Kara reached up and placed her hands over Danny's hands and stopped his hands. For what seemed like an eternity they both simply stood there under the spray of the shower as they both simply enjoyed the presence of the other. It was Danny who decided to take the next step as he removed his hands from under Kara's and let them slid up over her rips to her breasts. He massaged her breasts before he cupped them with both of his hands let his thumbs trace over her nipples, and Kara gasped even though she wasn't surprised by his move. Kara had a smile on her face as she closed her eyes again and just enjoyed the feel of herself under his hands while Danny kept on caressing her sensitive skin. A couple of seconds later he heard that her breathing pattern had changed and then without warning Kara got out of his arms and turned around to face him. Their eyes met for a brief moment and they just stared at each other before Kara reached up to the bruise over his right chest. Her fingertips gently traced over the dark skin before she leaned forward to place several feathered kisses on it while her hands slowly traveled over his chest and down to his lower abdomen. "Kara." Danny hissed when her fingertips slid down his thigh, and making it hard for him to concentrate on his actual plan. He reached down and removed his hands from his thigh. Wordlessly he turned her around her again and took a bit of her shampoo before he started to apply it to her long dark hair. He took his time as he massaged her head as he once again felt her relax against his touch before he began to wash her hair. He watched her long dark hair flow down her back like silk as the shampoo ran out of her hair and down her body. When he was done he pushed her dark hair over her right shoulder and then he started to place soft kisses from her shoulder up to her ear as his hands once again found their way to her breasts. Kara let out a long breath as she tried to melt under his soft touch. He let his fingers, one by one trace over her already erect nipple and Kara felt her emotions kicking into over drive again.

"Seriously, Green. How long are you planning on doing this to me?" She asked as she lifted her arm up and reached for his head that was now resting on her shoulder. But instead of answering her question he kept on caressing her breasts before he let one of his hands slid down over her stomach, before he reached her already hot center. Kara gasped by his unexpected touch and he felt her knees buckle by the new sensation when he stroked firmly along her center. It was then when Kara decided that it was enough so she quickly turned around in arms and pulled him closer to kiss him. At first her kiss was sweet and soft, but after she had nipped on his bottom lip with her teeth Danny pulled her closer and she felt his hardness against her stomach. Their next kiss was bruisingly intense as Kara pulled his head closer with one hand while her other hand went onto a journey over his body. She started from his collarbone down to his chest and over his abdomen until she grasped his hardness with her hand. Kara watched him closing his eyes and she knew that he was fighting against his own needs as she started to tease him with a slow rhythm.

"Kara…." Danny moaned, leaning back against the cold piles to catch a breath in between their hot kisses, but Kara had different plans. She was done playing a soft and sensual game with him and she made her point crystal clear as she sped up her rhythm.

"Damn Kara… enough." He hissed at her as he grabbed her hand and then with one swift move he turned them around and pressed her against the wall of the shower, his lips on hers again, his body covering hers. Kara gasped at the drastic temperature change startled her and they both pulled away to catch a breath. They eyes locked when Danny cupped her face with his hands before he leaned in for another intense kiss. His lips left hers and wandered down her neck and her collarbone, sucking and liking her sensitive skin, while one of his hands slid down over her arms and down to her waist before his fingers had reached their destination and he firmly stroked along her center. Kara arched into his touch with her head pressed against the tiles behind her and took the opportunity to dip his head and capture Kara's right breasts with his mouth, his tongue flicked over her nipple. Kara moaned and arched as the new sensation ran through her body, so he kept going while her hand gripped his hair tightly. He continued stroking her tenderly as he switched his mouth over to her other nipple.

Kara's mind was clouded as she couldn't form a sentence that would make sense. Each time she tried to catch a breath, Danny stole it from her by touching her again. The grip she had in his hair tightened as he started to suck and nibble on her nipple. It took her all of her willpower to remove her hand from her hair and reach for his face, but when she finally succeeded she quickly brought his face up to hers and they kissed again. Then without a warning he slid two fingers inside of her. The sensation made her cry out softly, which he captured with a kiss.

Kara couldn't help the soft whimpers each time his fingers pumped into her and he began the process of bringing her to the edge. She pulled back from his lips to attempt to drag some air in past the soft moans that escaped her lips. "Oh my God…Danny…" Kara moaned when she could feel herself start to tense but he kissed her again to silence her. He dropped his lips to her throat and started to suck gently his way up to her ear where he started to nipple her earlobe.

At that instant, he decided he wasn't done with her sweet torture that he was putting her through and he stopped his fingers before he pulled out of her. "Are you still wondering how long I will do this to you, Sweetheart?" Danny asked her, but he didn't give her a change to reply as he gently stroke over her sensitive nub which caused her to whimper as she closed her eyes. "Oh, I bet you do." He added after Kara had opened her eyes again. "I bet you do." Danny stoke over her nub again. "Fuck, Danny!" she cursed, feeling like she couldn't hold back herself any longer. "Stop it."

And to her own surprise he pulled his fingers away from her already hot core, so she took the chance and wrapped one leg around him to drag him in closer while she pulled him in for another heated kiss.

"Hold onto me." Danny growled against his lips and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he lifted her up and settled her down onto him unable to wait any longer.

"Kara.." he moaned painfully when her legs around his waist tightened and her hands around his neck pulled him closer.

For a moment it seemed like their world has stopped turning as they both stared into each other eyes. They both could see the love and desire in each other's eyes.

With the wall as his support to keep Kara up, he drew out slowly, savoring the sound of her shaking breath and then he pulled her down. He continued his slow and sensual movements for a couple of seconds. "You're not going to break me." Kara muttered while breathing heavily and the next time he pulled out slowly of her he pulled her down again, this time a little faster.

Kara moaned in relief as they started to finally move. He created a rapid, hard rhythm thrusting inside her and he felt Kara tightening around him. "God, Danny." Kara breathed when she felt her muscles tighten around him and then she felt her own orgasm hitting her finally. And that was the moment, Danny felt his own orgasm claim him. he changed the tempo of his thrusts, as it became slower, more sensual, deeper as he allowed himself to come inside her.

"I love you." Kara breathed against his ear as she was still holding on to him.

"I love you more." Danny smiled against her shoulder.

He was still buried inside of her as he was holding her in his arms while they both trying to catch their breath.

It took Kara a couple of minutes until she felt strong enough to stand on her own again and once she was on her feet again they made quick work of the actual cleaning part of the shower, as they were both looking forward to cuddling in the cozy, kind sized bed.

A couple of minutes later they had both made it to their bed. Kara had her head on Danny's shoulder as he was holding her in his arm, they were both exhausted. "Are you tired?" Danny asked when Kara couldn't help but yawn. "Yeah." Kara nodded and then Danny placed a kiss on top of his head. "Good night, sweetheart."

"Good night." Kara replied with a soft smile on her face and then both felt asleep.

* * *

 _ **What do you think?**_

 _ **Before you go please leave a review, it's my motivation ;)**_ _ **The next one will be the morning after and the last chapter for this fic and then well... AU/Future Fics until Season 3. ;)**_


	10. Author's Note

Hey everyone, first of all thank you so much for all the lovely reviews. Tomorrow I'll delete my account since I got dumped by my beta reader/"friend".

I'm only posting this to give everyone a chance to download this story since I know some of you liked it a lot. Bye


End file.
